Roméo
by Harone
Summary: FIC COMPLETE!Suite de Harmonie. Après avoir commis bien des erreurs, Hermione enseigne désormais à Poudlard. Un métier qui va bien vite la lasser... Harry accueille dans ce monde une petite soeur qu'il va falloir protéger au détriments d'autres vies.DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Mes chères lectrices, avant de démarrer cette nouvelle fiction, je tiens à vous faire part d'une abomination dont j'ignorais l'existence. Du moins, je ne pensais pas que l'homme pouvait aller aussi loin dans la méchanceté gratuite.**

**J'ai récemment regardé une émission de variété sur une chaine hertzienne, et Eve Angeli parlait d'une association qu'elle soutenait. Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas une grande fan de cette « chanteuse » que je considère comme une fille stupide (désolée pour celles qui l'aiment !), mais j'ai quand même écouté ses propos. Elle soutient une association qui se bat pour arrêter les massacres d'animaux dans les laboratoires de tests pharmaceutiques et cosmétiques, et dont on prend la fourrure pour fabriquer d'immondes manteaux.**

**Je vous invite donc à vous rendre sur site où vous trouverez toutes les vidéos filmées clandestinement par des membres de l'association.**

**C'est absolument atroce, voilà quatre jours que je n'en dors plus !**

**Sachez mesdemoiselles, que vos gloss, fards à paupière, et autres produits cosmétiques sont fabriqués au détriment de ces pauvres bêtes inoffensives.**

**Regardez bien ces vidéos, y compris les archives.**

**J'ai l'intention d'écrire un script à ce sujet, légèrement romancé pour ne pas en faire un banal documentaire, et de l'envoyer à des maisons de production, afin de médiatiser cette affaire.**

**Donc si celles qui ont un peu de temps pour faire des recherches à ce sujet, toute bonne volonté est la bienvenue dans mon projet. Je ne VEUX pas laisser passer ça ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce discours un peu rasoir mais peut-être utile… Places à la fiction maintenant !**

**Cette fiction est la suite de « Harmonie », publiée précédemment sur ma page.**

**Il vaut mieux la lire avant de commencer celle ci mais pour vous remettre dans le bain, en voici un résumé : **

**Suite au dernier massacre de Voldemort, Hermione décide de venger les innocents en préparant une statégie défensive : elle deviendra le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres pour être plus proche de son ennemi. Malheureusement, la magie noire qu'elle pratique régulièrement pour mener à bien son plan prend le dessus sur elle, et elle entraîne Ron dans sa chute. Ils deviennent mauvais et finissent par commettre de nombreuses erreurs. Finalement, Harry finira par vaincre le mage noir, et par convaincre Hermione et Ron de rejoindre le bon côté, celui de l'ordre. Au paroxysme de la culpablité et par crainte d'être jugée par ceux qu'elle aime, Hermione décide de partir pour Paris. Elle y restera 3 ans avant que ses amis ne la retrouvent. **

**Aujourd'hui, elle est de retour dans le monde des sorciers et Dubledore lui propose d'enseigner à Poudlard. Dans la foulée, elle apprendra qu'en faisant chuter Voldemort, un sortilège de vieille magie à permis de faire revenir à la vie toutes ses victimes. James, Lilie, Sirius et bien d'autres sont donc toujours en vie.**

**Mais au cours du repas qui officialise leurs retrouvailles, Voldemort refait surface, au grand désespoir de tous.**

**N'oublions pas que la jeune fille est au cœur d'une romance « je t'aime moi non plus » avec notre blond favorit, Draco Malfoy.**

**Voici la suite de cette histoire. **

**Epilogue **

Le parc de Poudlard était en effervescence ce soir-là.

Comme à son habitude, Hagrid était à la tête d'un groupe deminuscules élèves, qui s'apprêtaient à démarrer leur première année.

Hermione referma le col de sa cape autour de son cou, essayant vainement de se protéger du vent d'automne qui soufflait en raffales.

Le festin de début d'année allait commencer,à peu près dans le même contexte que celui de sa sixième année.

Voldemort était de retour, Dumbledore était vivant et Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient ses meilleurs amis.

Beaucoup de choses différenciaient cependant : les gens qu'elle aimait et qui faisaient le bonheur de ses amis étaient en vie, et cela lui remontait le moral quand elle avait un coup de cafard.

De plus, le ministère, cette fois, n'avait pas eu le choix.

Ils avaient vu comme eux, la marque des ténèbres, et cette fois, ils avaient dû admettre que le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour. Ils avaient donc pris toutes les mesures nécéssaires pour renforcer les mesures de sécurité dans le monde des sorciers, mais aussi du côté des moldus.

Cette année, Hermione enseignerait la métamorphose à Poudlard, et elle en était ravie.

Enfin, sa relation amoureuse avec Draco se transformait peu à peu en idylle fusionelle et elle devait bien admettre que sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas cependant. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier le mal qu'elle avait fait, ou du moins qu'elle croyait avoir fait, puisque le pire avait été évité.

Mais la marque qu'elle portait sur l'avant-bras droit était indélibile. Cette tache noire qui la cuisait d'une douleur abominable lorsque l'autre tordu attirait ses troupes, cette horrible souillure qui entravait sa délicate peau, l'obligeait à se remémorer sans cesse qu'elle avait un jour penché du côté sombre.

Draco vivait la même chose, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus sereine. Il se considérait comme un repentit manipulé, et cela ne semblait pas lui poser beaucoup de problèmes.

Personne ne semblait avoir gardé de rancœur vis à vis de la jeune fille, pourtant, la culpabilité la rongeait jour après jours.

………………

Quand la répartition commença, la plupart des élèves ne furent pas le moins du monde surpris de revoir leur directeur vivant, quatre ans après sa disparition.

La gazette des sorciers avait annoncé en première page le retour du célèbre Dumbledore, insistant sur le fait que le ministère avait toujours su qu'il s'agissait d'un homme formidable, et qu'ils avaient toujours cru en lui. Ces gros titres avaient fait sourire beaucoup de monde, puisque bien évidemment, c'était un tissu de mensonges.

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise pour entâmer son discours habituel. Le silence s'installa de façon immédiate, et les élèves de première année l'observaient avec admiration, fiers de démarrer leur parcours scolaire, sous la direction de celui qui avait réssussité de ces cendres.

Beaucoup d'autres élèves, ceux qui étaient déjà à Poudlard avant sa mort, lui étaient d'une reconnaissance absolue. Tout en sachant que c'était à Potter qu'ils devaient le retour à la vie de leurs proches, il ne faisait aucun doute que sans la stratégie de Dumbledore, Voldemort aurait vaincu.

Aujourd'hui, Voldemort était toujours là, mais il devait recommencer à zéro. Plus de crimes à son actif, plus d'Horcruxes, plus de pouvoir. Tout du moins aux yeux des sorciers.

Exceptionellement, tous les membres de l'ordre étaient venus assister au retour officiel du directeur.

_Mes chers enfants !_ commença le vieux mage, _nous voici de nouveau réunis pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! _

Sa voix enjouée fit sourire malgré eux plusieurs visages.

_Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour votre loyauté,_ dit il d'une vois plus grave, _c'est grâce à ceux d'entre vous qui ont toujours cru en moi, que je peux de nouveau assurer les fonctions de direction dans cette école. Je pense aussi naturellement à ceux qui ont quitté le château avant que je n'y revienne, et qui aujourd'hui, quatre ans après, ont contribué au vote majoritaire du ministère pour me ré-attribuer ces responsabilités._

Au même moment, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sour un regard entendu entre Ginny et Harry. Tous les anciens élèves étaient là, avec à leur tête un Neville plus confiant que jamais.

Les jeunes membres de l'ordre du Phoenix avaient contacté un à un les étudiants, pour les convier à rendre un superbe hommage à celui qui avait été leur directeur pendant leur parcours Poudlarien.

Ils marchèrent droit devant, vers le vieillard dont les yeux commençaient à briller. Ils stoppèrent devant le pupitre, et le saluèrent dans une synchronisation étudiée.

Les applaudissements retentirent pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'émotion du directeur. Harry décida donc de prendre la parole plus tôt que prévu. Il saisit posséssivement le bras de son mentor et le regarda avec respect. Il placa alors sa baguette sous sa gorge :

_« Sonorus ! »_ murmura-t'il, _cher anciens !_ les exclmations s'estompèrent peu à peu, afin de laisser la parole au survivant. _Je tiens à tous vous remercier, au nom d'Albus Dumbledore, pour avoir fait le déplacement, afin de lui montrer votre respect, et vos encouragements pour la suite._

Dumbledore déposa un baiser sur le front de son protégé, puis se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, pour rejoindre les autres professeurs, debouts devant leur table.

_Aujourd'hui, je voudrais m'adresser aux élèves de Poudlard,_ continua Harry, _pour leur demander de faire preuve de vigilance. L'odre du Phoenix n'est plus une organisation secrète, puisque le ministère l'a rendue publique, avec notre accord._

_Ce que je veux vous dire aujourd'hui, c'est que c'est grâce à ce mouvement, que nos proches sont revenus à la vie, et non grâce à Dumbledore et moi uniquement. La chute de Voldemort est due à l'acharnement dont ont fait preuve les gens que vous voyez là _(il désigna de la main tous les membres de l'ordre_). C'est grâce à eux, que j'ai retrouvé mes parents, mon parrain, mes amis, dit-il en désignant les personnes en question _(Molly Weasley fondit en larmes). _C'est aussi grâce à eux, que mes amis, et les amis de mes amis ont égalment retrouvé leurs défunts proches. Et c'est grâce à eux, que je serais bientôt grand frère ! _s'exclama-t'il en désignant le ventre bien rond de sa jeune mère.

Les applaudissements fusèrent de nouveau, et une petite fille, visiblement de seconde année chez Sepentard, couru vers Harry pour se jeter à son cou.

_Grâce à vous, j'ai retrouvé mon grand frère…_lui souffla-t'elle à l'oreille

Harry parcourut les anciens du regard, et il vit Cédric Diggory lui faire un signe de la main, avec un regard d'excuses. La petite fille lacha le cou du survivant, et couru embrasser le grand blond, qui se dirigea lui-même vers Harry.

_Ma famille te sera éternellement reconnaîssante, _fit le jeune homme à haute voix.

_C'est le travail de toute une équipe,_ répondit Harry, les joues rougies.

Les aplaudissements continuaient de résonner dans la grande salle, et des sifflements vinrent les accompagner, entrecoupés de « j'ai retrouvé ma mère ! », « j'ai retrouvé mes grands-parents ! », « j'ai retrouvé ma famille ! », « merci ! », « merci ! ».

Harry se dit que pendant des années, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le mage noir avait fait souffrir autant de familles, et il regretta aussitôt ces années où il avait pensé que c'était lui, qui avait le plus pâtit des agissments de Voldemort.

_Je voudrais un instant vous parler de l'ordre du Phoenix !_ s'écria-t'il pour couvrir les hurlements fanatiques de ses admirateurs. _Voldemort est revenu, vous le savez tous._ Harry fut étonné de voir que le nom du mage noir ne les faisait plus autant frissonner, maintenant qu'il avait été renversé une fois. _Il faut donc vous montrer méfiants,_ continua-t'il. _Pour ceux qui sont en septième année, sachez que l'ordre recrute. Vous avez devant vous,_ dit-il en désignant de nouveau les membres de la main, _les meilleurs chasseurs de mages noirs qui soient. Ils seront prêts, si vous le désirez, à former tous ceux qui se présenteront au nouveau programme d'alternance, mis en place par le ministère de la magie. Je veux dire par là, que si vous souhaitez participer activement à la lutte contre Voldemort, vous pourrez, parralèlement à vos études, acquérir avec nous, des bases plus approfondies en matière de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ces cours sont uniquement ouverts aux élèves de sixième et septième année, mais seuls les élèves de septième année pourront nous accompagner lors de certaines missions._

Des murmures approbateurs se firent entendre, et Harry vit avec satisfaction, que plusieurs élèves levaient déjà leurs plumes en l'air, montrant leur consentement à conclure le contrat d'alternance.

_Je vous souhaite une très belle année, en espérant vous revoir très prochaienement dans nos cours !_

Harry rejoint les autres membres de l'ordre, sous les aplaudissments de la salle entière. Il fut ravi de voir aussi, que visiblement, la haine qui persistait depuis de nombreuses années entre la maison Serpentard et les autres, avait disparu.

Il resterait toujours quelques exceptions à la règle, mais c'était déjà un bon début…

…………………….

**Voilà mesdemoiselles, la suite lundi prochain !**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions, bisous à toutes !**


	2. changement d'orientation

**Je vous informe que j'avais décidé de ne plus répondre aux reviews que par mail, mais vu que certaines d'entre vous ne me laissent pas d'adresse où leur répondre, ou ne sont pas inscrites sur fanfic, ça m'embête de ne pas pouvoir les remercier. Donc, je reviens aux bonnes vieilles traditions, place aux réponses en ligne! **

**Je commence donc par répondre à celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre pour le dernier chapitre de "Harmonie":**

**Clara :** Oui, je sais, Sirius et Narcissa sont cousins, mais dans la mesure où ils sont pas mal éloignés (liens du sang, disputes familiales etc...), je me disais que ce n'était pas très grave. Et puis, ça arrive aussi dans la vie non? Plus sérieusement, j'aime bien l'idée d'une femme à la beauté parfaite, sage et soumise, aux côté d'un personnage rebelle et viril comme le beau Sirius. Sinon, j'espère que "Harmonie" t'as plu et que celle ci te plaira tout autant!

Biz et à lundi prochain!

**HappyHermia :** Bonjour toi! Pour commencer, merci de m'avoir suivie sur cette fic et de m'avoir reviewée de façon aussi régulière, c'était très encourageant! Sinon, désolée de te décevoir, mais les prochaines risquent d'être tout aussi tordues! Enfin, surtout pour le journal de M. parce que sur celle-ci, l'intrigue principale étant résolue, ça devrait être plus calme. Voilà très chère, je te souhaite bonne lecture et te dis à lundi prochain! (ou mercredi sur "le journal de M.")

Bisouxxxxx

**Chatonne:** Hey! Je croyais t'avoir perdue! Ravie de te revoir... Merci pour ta gentille review, ravie que ma fic t'ai plu et place à la suite de l'histoire! J'ai pris un plaisir fou à écrire Harmonie et je pense que ce sera le cas pour celle-ci...

Bisous à toi et RDV lundi prochain...

Bien. Je pense n'avoir oublié personne...Ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu ci-dessus ont normalement reçu une réponse par mail...Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, qu'il n'hésite pas à m'engueuler!

**Réponses aux reviews de "Roméo"**

**toxik-girl :** C'est vrai que le but de ce chapitre est de rendre un peu moins confus tous les éléments de "Harmonie" qui ont pu le paraître! Ravie que cela t'es plu et merci pour ta fidélité!

Bisous à toi!

**Amand1 : **Ravie que ce premier chapitre te plaise! En ce qui concerne Draco, il est auror au ministère avec la plupart des autres membres de l'ordre,fait que du va d'ailleurs apprendre dans ce chapitre...Bonne lecture et à très vite!

Gros Bisous!

**Sajuuk :** Je suppose que je ne te reverrais jamais, ô toi mon cher agresseur! Mais je te réponds quand même, j'ai lu le début de l'une de tes fics (qui semble inachevée) que j'ai trouvée formidable! Dommage que tu ne sois pas un partisant des DM/HG, j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir l'avis d'un hauteur tel que toi!

Dans l'espoir de revoir un jour ta signature...

**mama: **Te revoilà toi! Ravie que tu puisse suivre l'évolution de Roméo, même pendant tes vacances! Je te dis donc : bonne lecture, et à lundi prochain!

xxx

**Roselani :** Ahhhh, ma petite poète de revieweuse! Effectivement, je vais arranger ce joli début tout beau tout rose et plein d'espoir, à la sauce Haronniene... Merci pour tes encouragements en ce qui concerne mon projet scénarique, je pense que je vais en avoir besoin! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce second chapitre, et te dis à lundi prochain!

xxx

**Christel : **Oh? Tu es là aussi toi? Merci pour ta fidélité, c'est très encourageant! Le problème avec moi, c'est que j'ai pas mal d'idées en tête, et que si je m'écoutais, je publierais une dizaine de fics en même temps! Mais bon, je risquerais de m'embrouiller toute seule je pense...Et vous aussi d'ailleurs... Bref! je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça! merci pour tes compliments et à lundi prochain!

Bisous à toi

**Cindy :** Merci pour ta gentille petite review ma belle, encore une fois tu es présente pour m'encourager, c'est génial.

Gros bisouxxxxx

**Weasley : **J'ai déjà répondu à tes questions par mail, donc je me contente de te remercier de nouveau pour tes compliments !

Bisous !

Merci encore à toutes, vous n'aurez qu'un court chapitre cette semaine, car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi !

Chapitre 2 : Changement d'orientation 

_Voilà six mois que j'enseigne ici. Six longs mois que la métamorphose fait partie intégrante de ma vie, et que je subis cette lassitude qui s'empare peu à peu de moi. Je jalouse mes amis, qui font partie de l'ordre, et je jalouse Draco, qui est sans cesse sur le terrain à faire la chasse aux mages noirs. Tout est devenu plat à Poudlard. Depuis que la maison Serpentard à été refondée, tout se passe à merveille, la haine a disparu. La routine s'est installée dans ma vie. Je fais les trajets entre le château et le manoir, je vis dans le luxe en permanence, Draco est un ange, Harry, Ginny et Ron sont toujours là pour moi, et Voldemort n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'il a ressurgit. Peut-être qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, qu'en penses-tu ?_

Hermione fixa un long moment les yeux jaunes et attentifs de Pattenrond, et soupira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait à son chat depuis plus de dix minutes, et pire encore, qu'elle se plaignait de sa petite vie parfaite, et qu'elle émettait le souhait de voir les malheurs les accabler, elle et ses amis.

Mais à qui d'autre confier son désespoir ? Draco ne comprendrait pas, et les autres encore moins. Peut-être même qu'ils lui reprocheraient de ne pas se sentir heureuse, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

Dans un second soupir, elle se leva du sofa, chassant de ce fait le félin orange qui lui lança un regard agacé.

Draco était parti en mission au beau milieu de la nuit, mais sans doute s'agissait-il encore d'une fausse alerte, comme depuis six mois.

Elle revêtit sa cape, pris sa baguette et transplana vers Poudlard, laissant un pattenrond sceptique, encore surpris de voir disparaître ainsi sa maîtresse.

……………

_Tout le monde en réunion !_ hurla Draco en entrant d'un pas violent dans le grand hall du 12 square Grimmault.

Les membres restés au Q.G se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, étonnés de cette soudaine animation dans cette maison jusqu'alors tranquille depuis 6 mois.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, on entendit que le bruit des chaises de bois glissant sur le sol, mêlé au grondement du tonerre qui laissait présager un climat sordide tout au long de la journée.

Draco rompit ce silence lorsque tout le monde fut installé autour de la table de la cuisine, ne tenant pas compte du regard insistant d'Harry, qui laissait deviner son empressement à connaître les raisons de ce mouvement de panique.

_J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles,_ annonça Draco d'une vois grave.

_De quoi s'agit-il ? _lança Ginny d'une vois égale

_Greyback. _Dit-il pour toute réponse

Lupin eut un haut-le-coeur, et observa les yeux gris de Draco, attendant avec inquiétude la suite des informations.

_Un témoin affirme qu'il a fait irruption dans son jardin dans la nuit,_ Continua-t'il. _Alors qu'il a tenté de le faire fuir à coup de « doloris », l'hybride lui a affirmé que quoi qu'il en soit, la vengeance de Voldemort serait terrible._

Lupin lança un regard assassin en direction du blond. Le mot « hybride » avait sonné à ses oreilles comme une insulte à sa propre personne. Il n'admettait pas être de la même condition que cette ordure de Greyback, et ne voulait surtout pas y être comparé.

_Alors c'est partit…_fit Harry d'une vois morne, _Voldemort a un nouveau plan diabolique…_

_Oui,_ assura Draco, _et nous devons faire façe. Nous allons devoir nous poster chaque nuit aux endroits qui nous paraissent les plus stratégiques._

_Il faut stopper le plus de mangemorts possibles,_ repris Harry en se levant avec fracas, _nous allons avoir besoin de nos nouvelles recrues._

_Si par « nouvelles recrues » tu penses aux élèves de septième année, je ne suis pas d'accord !_ s'écria Ginny avec indignation, _tu ne peux pas les confronter à ce genre de risques, ils ne sont pas prêts !_

_Tu vois une autre solution ?_ répondit Harry avec froideur

_Pas dans l'immédiat,_ repris Ginny avec assurance, _mais nous allons y réfléchir calmement, et prendre le temps nécéssaire pour ne pas mettre en danger la vie de simples étudiants !_

_Oh oui,_ fit Harry d'une vois narquoise, _prenons notre temps et laissons Grayback réduire les enfants de la ville en charpie !_

_Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi quand tu deviens buté de cette façon,_ asséna Ginny sèchement, _je vais m'habiller, et je vais prévenir les autres._

Elle se leva de table vivement, faisant dangereusement chanceler les tasses de thé que la troupe venait de boire.

Harry se leva à son tour et ratrappa Ginny au bas de l'escalier, des éclairs dans les yeux.

_Écoute bien Ginny, _fit-il avec fureur, _je refuse, tu entends, je REFUSE, de voir Voldemort et ses accolytes retenter le moindre mal sur ceux que j'aime. Ma petite sœur vient de naître, ma mère est affaiblie par l'accouchement, et…et…_

_Calme toi, Harry, _se radoucit-elle devant le désespoir de son fiancé, _ce n'est pas non plus ce que je veux. Je dis simplement qu'il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, et que nous devont profiter des âmes volontaires qui voudront bien nous aider. Si les étudiants ont voulu suivre cet entraînement, c'est parce que EUX aussi, ils veulent anéantir le malheur. Médite là-dessus, et évite d'en faire une affaire personnelle. Je monte maintenant. Je t'aime…_

_Je t'aime aussi…_fit-il à demi-mot.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, où tout le monde semblait attéré.

_Que se passe t'il ?_ demanda-t'il étonné, _c'est inutile de vous inquiéter, tous les couples se disputent, non ?_

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça,_ fit Tonks en froncant les sourcils, _Draco vient de nous soumettre une suggestion qui donne plutôt à réfléchir._

_À réfléchir ?_ fit Draco avec indignation, _ah je vois…_dit-il en observant tour à tour les visages baissés, _en fait, vous n'avez toujours pas confiance en elle !_

_Mais de quoi parlez-vous !_ s'écria Harry, avec incompréhension

_Draco veut faire intervenir Hermione,_ dit simplement Seamus

_Hors de question,_ objecta Harry d'un ton sans réplique

_Et pourquoi ça ?_ demanda Draco avec agacement

_Parce qu'elle n'est pas prête._

_Hermione est bien meilleure en termes de stratégie et de magie que vous tous réunis !_

_Elle n'est pas prête,_ répéta Harry les yeux hagards

_Tu as tort. Parlons lui de tout ça, elle décidera._ Fit Draco avec insistance.

_Non, parlons en plutôt à Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall,_ lança Lupin, sous le regard approbateur de sa femme. _Maugrey et Sirius aussi devraient donner leur opinion. Nous devons leur demander leur avis. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée après tout…_

Harry, résigné, était sorti de la cuisine. Il s'installa dans le grand séjour presque dépourvu de meubles, et fixa le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Éprouvé par cette conversation qui n'avait pas abouti, la chaleur des flammes et le tintement récurrent des gouttes d'eau qui frappaient à présents les montants de la fenêtre le plongèrent dans un profond sommeil.

………………….

Le cours de la matinée s'était déroulé normalement, malgré les protestations de certains élèves à l'annonce d'un prochain devoir à l'intitulé complexe.

Hermione parcourut le long corridor sous le bruit assourdissant de l'orage qui faisait violence dans le parc.

Au bout du couloir, elle apperçue la fine silouhette de Dumbledore qui semblait l'attendre.

Arrivée devant le vieil homme, il lui lança un sourire des plus bienveillant et l'invita à une petite conversation dans son bureau.

_Miss Granger, nous avons longuement discuté à votre sujet,_ fit simplement le directeur en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

_Discuté ?_ demanda Hermione, une boule d'angoisse se formant au creux de son estomac

_Oui._ Répondit-il d'un ton ferme. _Tous les membres de l'ordre ont donné leur avis et il semble que nous ayons besoin de vous, miss Granger._

_De…de moi ?_ balbutia-t'elle

_Si vous êtes d'accord, nous voudrions que vous fassiez partie de l'ordre, dans le but d'anéantir de nouveau le tristement célèbre Voldemort._


	3. Greyback

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière. J'étais partie en week end, et j'avais besoin de me reposer. Alors je vous demande pardon !**

**Je pense me ratrapper avec ce chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire…**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Christel : **Merci beaucoup pour ces compliements ! Alors comme ça tu as des fics en cours que tu n'as pas achevées ? Petite astuce si ça peut t'aider : pour mes fics, je prends un calepin, et je construis la trame de l'histoire chapitre par chapitre. Par exemple, je fixe le sujet principal de l'histoire dans ma tête, ensuite, je note : chapitre 1 : il se passera ça, ça et ça, chapitre 2 : etc… je rajoute des petites anecdote et je relis mes notes pour ne pas oublier certains éléments. C'est comme ça que j'arrive à ficeler le truc. Bien sûr, je change tout le temps certains faits, mais la trame ne bouge pas. Je m'explique bien ? C'est un peu confus…Bref, toujours est-il que je ne l'avais pas fait pour cette fic là, et que du coup, l'histoire est beaucoup plus plate. Mais je viens de revenir aux bonnes habitudes et du coup, ça va mieux. Cette fic sera comme les autres : tordue à souhait !

Bisous à toi, à lundi prochain !

**Toxik-girl :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review très touchante. Si tu veux des descriptions, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture et gros bisouxxx

**Weasley :** J'aime particulièrement tes reviews. En effet, elles me permettent de vérifier que tu ressens mon histoire comme je veux que mes lecteurs la ressentent ! La confiance joue effectivement un rôle majeur dans cette fic, tu y verras d'ailleurs que tout le monde peut se tromper, y compris le sage Dumbledore. Je n'en dis pas plus… En ce qui concerne la querelle entre Ginny et le survivant, en écrivant, je me suis placée malgré moi du côté de Harry. En effet, si les étudiants de 7ème année se sont engagés dans l'ordre, c'est bien pour lutter contre le mal. C'est leur choix, et il serait stupide de la part de Ginny de les évincer du danger. Mais ce ne sera pas le sujet principal de ce chapitre.

Harry prend évidemment conscience des responsabilités qu'engendre le fait d'avoir une famille, et tu verras dès ce chapitre que c'est loin d'être évident pour lui.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à lundi prochain !

Xxx

**Cindy 2008 :** Merci pour ta review ma belle ! Hermione est au centre de ce chapitre et commence ses activités au sein de l'ordre. Mais elle y jouera un rôle capital dès le chapitre suivant !

Bisous à toi !

**Roselani :** Patience ma petite Rose, patience ! Je te promet que mon côté sadique reviendra très prochainement dans cette fic ! Mais de voir tant d'excitation me laisse penser que la part de ténèbre qui est en toi est identique à la mienne !

Bref, je suis quand même surprise de constater quel dégout tu as pour Dumbledore ! Il ne faut pas oublier que note vieil ami est directeur d'une école, et qu'il ne se préoccupe, comme toujours, que de la sécurité de ses élèves ! De plus, remarque qu'il est le seul à avoir une confiance aveugle en Hermione. Le truc, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. N'oublie pas que la devise de Dumbledore est que chacun mérite une seconde chance. Il l'a fait pour Rogue, et il a eu raison (dans mes fics bien sûr), idem pour Draco. Ceci dit, tout le monde peut se tromper…je n'en dit pas plus !

Pour cloturer cette RAR, je réponds à ta questions. Roméo n'est pas réellement un personnage. C'est plutôt un titre métaphorique, mais là encore, tu ne comprendras son sens qu'au dernier chapitre ! Hé,Hé…

Bisous à toi !

**Amand1 :** Salut ma petite Amandine ! Coment vas-tu ? J'ai bien pris note que vous étiez en vacances ta sœur et toi, et j'attendrais patiemment vos prochaines reviews !

Moi aussi j'aimais bien les querelles entre maisons ! Mais il y aura dans cette fic bien d'autres sources d'ennui et Hermione s'en rendra vite compte ! Harry n'a effectivement plus grande confiance en Hermione, et il veut la protéger d'un autre « dérapage », voilà pourquoi il préfère profiter de l'engagement des étudiants. Mais c'est leur choix, non ?

Hermione sort de sa routine d'enseignante dès ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Bisouxxxxxxxxxx

**Chatonne :** Merci, merci, merci ! Le début de cette fic était un peu plat, je m'en suis rendue compte, alors place à l'action !

Bonne lecture miss, à très vite !

Bisous

**Maintenant, place à l'histoire !**

**Bisous à toutes.**

**Chapitre 3 : Greyback.**

_Ha, bonjour Hermione ! Voilà bien un mois que nous ne t'avons pas vue ! Va vite t'installer dans la cuisine, tout le monde t'attend ! Moi, je vais prévenir les autres…_

Hermione lança un sourire furtif à Tonks. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle n'était pas venue les voir par jalousie.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait grisée par cette nouvelle vie qui allait démarrer. Elle faisait enfin officiellement partie de l'ordre. Elle allait enfin être utile à quelque chose. Elle passerait plus de temps avec Draco et avec ses amis.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Draco s'approcha, et d'un regard encourageant, il lui prit la main pour la placer face à l'assemblée. Tout le monde était présent. Minerva McGonagall (aujourd'hui Mme Dumbledore),Harry et Ginny, Ron et Parvati, Luna et Neville, Seamus et Padma, Tonks et Lupin, Rogue et Sarah, sa fiancée, Maugrey et Eléa , Bill et Fleur, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Narcissa et Sirius, Hagrid et Olympe, et enfin, Lily et James Potter. Seuls manquaient à l'appel Charlie ; Percy et leurs fiancées. Percy avait renoué avec sa famille après la chute de Voldemort, et avait conservé ses importantes responsabilités au ministère. Charlie, lui, travaillait toujours en Roumanie. Il était devenu un important homme d'affaire, « façon moldue » comme disait Arthur, puisqu'il était aujourd'hui le premier exportateur d'œufs de Dracon dans le monde des sorciers.

Dumbledore en tête de table, il régnait un silence qui mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle observa un moment son visage ridé et son regard pétillant de bienveillance.

Lors de sa renaissance,quelques années plus tôt, l'homme avait retrouvé sa jeunesse. Mais le privilège de cette immortalité avait bien vite céssé. Il s'était mis à vieillir de façon accélérée, et en quelques mois seulement, il avait retrouvé l'âge qu'il avait lors de sa mort éphémère. Déjà lorsqu'Hermione était revenue de Paris, il avait recouvré ce visage de vieillard bienfaisant. Il décida de rompre le silence lorsque la totalité des membres furent réunis dans la cuisine, les uns ayant transplané, les autres étant arrivés par voix de cheminée.

_Bienvenue ma chère Hermione !_ dit-il d'une vois enjouée

Ginny lui adressa un clin d'œil du bout de la table, visiblement ravie que sa meilleure amie participe au mouvement de l'ordre.

_Tu connais déjà tous les membres de l'ordre, je crois…_(Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête), _alors je vais directement t'expliquer de quelle façon nous fonctionnons._

Elle sentit la main de Draco présser la sienne d'excitation et elle lui adressa un regard doux qui voulait dire « tout va bien ».

_Saches,_ repris Dumbledore, _que malgré le fait que l'odre soir devenu une organisation connue de tous, les activités de nos membres restent secrètes et très peu médiatisées. Je te demanderai donc de rester discrète à ce sujet._

_Très bien_ répondit-elle d'une voix égale

_Bien. Nous allons donc t'expliquer en détail nos plans d'attaque et le rôle que tu vas y jouer. Tu as de bonnes connaissances en matière d'occlumencie, je crois ? _

_Oui, mais le professeur Rogue est certainement mieux…_

_Non.Rogue a pris suffisement de risques comme cela._

_Ah je vois…il vaut mieux m'en faire prendre à moi,_ fit-elle, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Hermione,_ se rattrapa le directeur, _tu connais mieux que quiconque la façon d'agir de Voldemort. Tu as réussis à le tromper de la meilleure façon qu'il soit – contrairement à Severus- et tu es surtout plus prudente._

_Bien, je ferais de mon mieux dans ce cas…_

………………..

_N'en veux pas à Dumbledore ma chérie,_ dit Draco, après qu'ils soient de retour au manoir

_Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je devrais ne pas lui en vouloir ?_

_Parce que c'est mon idée…C'est mon plan._

_Je sais…mais je suis quand même furieuse…rien ne lui donnait le droit de risquer ma vie à la place de celle d'un autre ! Je sens qu'il me teste…_fit elle dans un soupir, _ils n'ont toujours pas confiance en moi…_

_Écoute,_ fit Draco légèrement agacé, _Voldemort prépare un nouveau plan, et nous devons savoir de quoi il retourne avant qu'il n'agisse et fasse de nouvelles victimes ! _

_Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris…Quel est le programme déjà ?_

_Cette nuit, je monterai la garde sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry prend l'allée des embrumes, Ginny l'entrée de Poudlard,et les autres vadrouillent un peu partout. Lupin surveille les alentours du ministère, et toi, tu garde la maison des Potter._

_Je ne comprends toujours pas pour quelle raison…_

_Lily et James sont revenus d'entre les morts, et Voldemort risque de vouloir les renvoyer d'où ils viennent._

_Très bien…j'y vais._

Hermione glissa sa baguette sous sa cape et transplana sans même un regard pour son fiancé.

Déçu et résigné, Draco transplana à son tour vers le chemin de Traverse. La nuit serait certainement très calme, une fois de plus.

……………………….

Plus de trois heures déjà qu'Hermione montait la garde devant la maison des parents de Harry. Le silence le plus complet régnait depuis la petite cabane de bois où elle avait établi son poste. Seul le hululement éploré d'une chouette de temps à autre venait rompre la monotonie de sa nuit.

Soudain, elle entendit le bruit singulier de l'herbe qui se pliait sous des pas. Le bruit était sourd, mat et dur. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une démarche humaine.

Hermione bondit de sa planque lorsque le bruit de fit de plus en plus proche de la porte d'entrée des Potter.

Elle eut alors l'effroyable surprise de tomber sur Greyback, qui affichait un regard de dément et une bouche dégoulinante de sang. Il avait déjà frappé cette nuit-là, et aucun membre de l'ordre n'avait du pouvoir l'arrêter.

Machinalement, elle agita sa baguette accompagnée d'un « Doloris » sonore, qui fit plier le Loup-garou devant elle.

_Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, sale monstre !_ hurla Hermione

_Ha,ha,ha,ha_ s'esclaffa l'hybride, _Voldemort aura raison de vous tous !_

_Je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais là !_ s'écria Hermione, pétrifiée de peur devant l'apathie de son interlocuteur

Le loup-garou pria ironiquement Hermione de cesser les « Doloris » en s'esclaffant de plus belle, criant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à digérer les quelques enfants qu'il venait d'avaler, si elle continuait de le secouer ainsi. La jeune fille aurait volontiers usé de l'Avada après ces révélations horrifiantes, mais la raison la poussa à le pétrifier et le ramener au QG de l'ordre. Ils avaient besoin d'informations et il fallait le faire parler.

…………………….

Quand Hermione arriva au QG, chargée de ce colis loin d'être anodin, ce fut Sirius qui se rua le premier sur elle, une étrange lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Ça fait longtemps qu'il est pétrifié ? demanda-t'il

Il se réveillera dans une heure je pense…fit Hermione, le regard dans le vague

Ça creuse de faire le guet, pas vrai ? fit Sirius, amusé, devant une Hermione affamée qui s'était ruée sur une miche de pain réstée sur la table

Oui, fit elle entre deux bouchée, je suis affamée…il faut enfermer le loup…

Oui…il y a des cachots aux sous sol de la maison, j'y vais…Ma mère avait un léger côté sadique, ajouta-t'il pour se justifier

Oui ,j'avais remarqué !

Je n'ose même pas immaginer ce qu'elle faisait là dedans…

Hermione regarda Sirius emporter le captif au sous-sol, tout en continuant de manger, quand Draco transplana presque sur ses pieds, essouflé et la mine sombre.

_Des enfants…_souffla t-il, _trois enfants…on…on a retrouvé que leurs têtes…les parents sont en cellule psychatrique à Sainte mangouste…je pense que c'est…_

_Greyback,_ acheva Hermione, _avec un haut le cœur._

_Oui…_

Draco s'effondra à ses pieds, la tête dans les mains, pleurant de rage.

Comment…comment c'est possible…comment à t-on pu laisser faire ça…

Hermione s'accroupit à ses côtés, et pris le visage de son fiancé entre ses mains délicates. Elle l'observa avec compassion.

Ce n'est pas de notre faute, fit-elle doucement en le berçant comme un enfant malheureux

…………………………

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Lily et James Potter, Harry observait d'un regard tendre mêlé d'inquiétude, sa petite sœur qui dormait paisiblement dans un berceau installé près du feu.

Lily, assise en tailleur sur le tapis, parraîssait semblable à une frêle jeune fille au bord du désespoir. James quant à lui, faisait les cent pas devant la porte d'entrée, baguette magique dans la main, sursautant au moindre bruit.

_Que faisait-il devant chez nous ? _demanda Lily pour la énième fois, les yeux humides.

_Maman…_fit Harry qui ne savait plus que répondre pour la rassurer

_Par Merlin que serait-il arrivé si Hermione n'avait pas été là ? _fit-elle en sanglotant franchement

_Je nous aurais défendu ! _s'écria James, visiblement vexé que sa femme remette ses compétences en cause.

_Tu dormais James ! Exactement comme moi !_ hurla Lily, terrorisée à la pensée d'un Greyback affamé sous son toît.

_Je dormirais le jour désormais, _décica James, _et je veillerai la nuit._

_Pourquoi ne pas vous installer au Q.G pour un temps ?_ proposa Harry avec espoir.

_Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire comment je dois protéger ma famille !_ hurla t'il de nouveau.

Le regard plein de larmes, la déception au ventre, Harry se leva doucement, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure. Furieuse après son mari, Lily se leva précipitamment, pour retenir son fils ainé.

_Harry…pardon…_fit James en se rendant compte du poids des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

_Laisse tomber James,_ fit Harry, furieux, _je rentre au square. Maman, contacte moi si tu as besoin. Je t'aime._

_Moi aussi mon chéri, pas d'imprudence surtout._

James restait pantoit. Il l'avait appellé par son prénom. Le ton détaché de son fils lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, et il prit réellement conscience qu'il venait de le blesser au plus profond de lui-même.

Harry sortit de la maison, sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais surtout, de comprendre. Il n'avait plus la place d'un fils auprès de son père. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu grandir, et Miléna, sa petite sœur, avait désormais pris sa place dans son cœur.

Lui qui avait tant rêvé de revoir ce père à qui il ressemblait au dire de tous, ce père qu'il voulait comme modèle, il se rendit compte qu'en fin de compte, ce dernier ne le sonsidérait pas comme faisant partie de la famille.

Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, trois ans plus tôt, les liens s'étaient recréés instantannément, tout comme avec sa mère. Mais au fil des mois, leur relation s'était estompée peu à peu, surtout lorsque sa mère était retombée enceinte, et il se sentit finalement plus proche de son parrain que de son propre père. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se voyaient, sa mère devenait plus proche de lui, mais il se retrouvait confronté à une réelle rivalité masculine face à James.

Peu lui importait maintenant, se dit-il. Il fallait qu'il se préoccupe de la sécurité de sa petite sœur et de celle de sa mère. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à les convaincre de venir au square Grimmaurd, là où elles seraient sans cesse surveillées par les membres de l'ordre.

……………………..

_Du véraritaserum…_fit Rogue, en tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide limpide comme de l'eau à Lupin.

_Tu crois que ça va marcher ?_ répondit-il visiblement sceptique.

_Je vais le lui faire boir de gré ou de force !_ s'écria Hermione furieuse.

_Je vais t'aider,_ dit Sarah avec vigueur.

Rogue regarda sa fiancée s'éloigner avec appréhension avec Hermione, en direction des cachots.

_Pas d'inquiétude Severus,_ dit Lupin avec amusement, _Sarah est une bonne auror. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait._

_Je ne suis pas inquiet, _menti Rogue, avec son impassibilité habituelle.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes eurent déscendu la dernière marche de l'escalier qui menait au cachot de la maison des Blacks, leurs pupilles se dilatèrent peu à peu, contraintes de s'habituer à l'obscurité.

L'endroit était en effet très sombre, humide, et sale. De nombreuses cellules aux murs crasseux s'étendaient le long de l'immense pièce rectangulaire, et les barreaux de métal avaient rouillé avec le temps.

En silence, elles cherchèrent la cage dans laquelle Sirius avait enfermé le prisonnier. Dans sa concentration, Hermione trébucha dans une fissure du sol de béton, et Sarah la rattrapa de justesse.

_Merci…il est là,_ fit Hermione en désignant de la tête un tas de poils souillé.

_Tu crois qu'il est encore sous l'emprise de ton sortilège ?_ questiona la jeune femme

_J'en doute,_ répondit Hermione, _ça fait un moment maintenant._

Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva à quelques mètres d'elle, un tisonnier corrodé par l'humidité des lieux. Sans doute avait-il servit à torturer les prisonniers de Mrs Black, à l'époque. Hermione le ramassa avec dégout, et sortit la fiole de la potion de vérité de sous sa cape.

_Réveille toi, sale Hybride,_ dit-elle avec mépris à l'attention du loup-garou, en le secouant avec la barre de métal pointue.

L'animal se tourna vers elle, les yeux parfaitement ecarquillés. Apparemment, il les avait entendues arriver, et avait fait semblant de dormir.

_C'est l'heure de mon supplice ?_ demanda-t'il avec un sourire immonde qui dévoila ses crocs luisants, encore empreints du sang de ses jeunes victimes.

_Tu as deux options,_ fit Hermione en découpant chaque syllabe, _sois tu bois ça, soit je te tue. Et sois en sûr, j'y prendrais énormément de plaisir._

_Très bien,_ fit-il en souriant, _tue moi dans ce cas. Mais prends ton temps, j'aime souffrir…_

_Je vais te…_

_« Immobilis ! »_

Sarah venait de prononcer la formule calmement. Elle toisa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ne perd pas ton sang froid s'il te plaît, _fit-elle d'une vois égale.

Elle pris la fiole des mains de la jeune fille, et ouvrit la cage en mesurant ses gestes, comme si Greyback était plongé dans un simple sommeil et que le moindre bruit aurait pu le révéiller.

Elle pénétra dans la cellule à tatons, et ôta le bouchon de liège de la fiole. De sa main libre, elle placa son pouce et son index de part et d'autre de la machoire inférieure de l'hybride allongé au sol, et tira un coup sec vers le bas. Le bruit qu'avait produit son geste était semblable au craquement des os d'un mort, et fit frémir Hermione.

Sarah versa quelques gouttes dans la geule du captif, et elle sortit à la hâte de la cage, en prenant soin de cadenasser la grille.

Elles s'installèrent en tailleur à même le sol, et attendirent son réveil.

…………………

_Que se passe-t'il, Harry ?_

_Une dispute avec mon père,_fit-il, la mine sombre.

_Je lui parlerai demain,_ promit Sirius.

_Inutile,_ répondit le jeune homme, _nous nous sommes tout dit, je crois._

Harry leva machinalement sa baguette et fit léviter une bierreaubeurre jusqu'à lui, puis, s'installa dans un fauteuil.

_Ginny est rentrée ?_ demanda-t'il avant de boire une gorgée

_Non. Mais Hermione est en bas avec Sarah. Elles interrogent Greyback._

_Espérons que ça aboutira…_

………………

_Il se réveille,_ fit Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à Sarah qui commençait à s'assoupir.

_Allons-y,_ répondit-elle brusquement en se levant.

Greyback remua un instant avant de se lever lui-même.

_Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais !_ s'écria Hermione.

_Vous m'avez fait ingurgiter ce satané liquide !_ hurla le loup-garou

_Que mijote Voldemort ?_ demanda Hermione, sans se soucier des jurons réprobateurs que son ennemi lui lançait.

_Il veut se venger,_ répondit-il malgré lui.

_Mais encore ?_

_Il projette d'enlever la jeune Potter._

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté mais repris vite contenance.

_Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t'elle

_Elle possède des pouvoirs qui seront utiles à l'ascension du seigneur des ténèbres._

_LEQUELS ?_ hurla-t'elle en perdant patience

_Je l'ignore,_ répondit-il simplement. _Je devais simplement détourner votre attention de la maison des Potters._

_Merde._

Hermione venait de comprendre qu'ils venaient tous de se faire pieger. La présence de Greyback devant la maison des Potter n'était qu 'une diversion. Les deux jeunes filles remontèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre, et se retrouvèrent dans le séjour à bout de souffle, devant un Harry surpris.

_Ta…ta sœur…_fit Sarah entre deux inspirations.

_Quoi ma sœur,_ qu'est ce qu'il se passe.

Un grand BAM se fit entendre depuis le hall d'entrée, et la voix de Maugrey résonna dans la pièce.

_POTTER !_ hurla-t'il

Harry se leva précipitamment, une boule se formant au creux de son estomac.

_Potter,_ répéta l'auror plus calmement, _ta sœur vient d'être enlevée. Tes parents sont à Sainte Mangouste. Ils ont simplement été stupéfixiés. _

_Tout le monde en réunion,_ fit Lupin, _Sarah, tu préviens Dumbledore et les autres. On va passer au plan B. Hermione, tu entres en scène._

………………………

**Voilà mes chères lectrices, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. L'action aura mis du temps à venir, mais elle est là, et elle continue !**

**Une petite review ?**


	4. Le plan B

**Salut tout le monde ! c'est mon anniversaire ! Voilà c'est tout, je suis ravie. Bref…Voici un nouveau chapitre plein de surprises, certaines vont être ravie, je pense notamment à Roselani qui va pouvoir satisfaire son côté sombre…**

**Bisous à toutes, je ne réponds pas aux reviews de façon personnalisée pour cette fois, j'ai déjà pris trop de retard…**

**Alors merci, grand merci à : Toxic-girl, Melusyn** (jte connaissait pas toi, tient donc **!), Lady125,** **Chatonne** (oh non, Hermione n'a pas vraiment changé…), **HappyHermia** (bienvenue pour ton retour dans mes fics tordues, et merci pour tes encouragements en ce qui concerne mon projet !), **Christel** (cette review me touche particulièrement alors merci ! J'attends ta fic…), **Cindy2008** (bonjour ma belle), **Roselani **(Hé,hé,hé, je sens que ça va te plaire à toi…pardon pour le retard de la semaine dernière, mais saches que même si je meurs en cours de route, je reviendrai vous hanter…oui,oui, jte jure !), **DD** (quand je vous dis d'écrire à toi et ta sœur ! Hé,hé, non, c'est encore pas ça, mais tu y es presque. Pour les pouvoirs de la petite Potter, je te laisse les découvrir dans ce chap**), Amand1** (non plus. Tu sauras rien de plus que ta sœur (non mais !), et au fait, Rogue a une fiancée depuis le dernier chap. de « Harmonie » ! On voit que tu suis hein ! Ca mérite un petit doloris moi je dis…)

**Bisous à toutes ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : Le plan B**

Hermione le savait. Ce plan était risqué. Inviter Lord Voldemort dans sa propre demeure représentait tant et si peu à la fois…L'appréhension l'envahissait quand elle s'imaginait se retrouver de nouveau face à celui qu'elle avait osé tromper. Mais les lieux étaient connus du seigneur des ténèbre puisqu'il était venu de nombreuses fois y retrouver Lucius et Draco Malefoy.

Installée dans le confortable fauteuil pendant que son fiancé et ses amis de l'ordre étaient resté square Grimmaurd, elle se repassait le film de ces derniers mois. Son retour dans le monde des sorciers, sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard, ses retrouvailles avec ses amis et ceux qu'elle avait cru disparus pour toujours. Tant de bonheur cumulé semblait irréel, pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant, elle n'était pas heureuse. Quelque chose lui avait manqué. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle savait quoi. Tout au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait. L'action, le danger. Elle avait grandit avec, et ces deux éléments étaient devenus son moteur, sa raison de vivre.

De nouveau donc, ici dans ce fauteuil, perdue dans la contemplation des braises qui finissaient de se consumer dans l'âtre de la cheminée, elle se sentait de nouveau heureuse, grisée. En attendant la venue du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps dans son salon, elle était heureuse.

_Hey, Granger ? il est passé l'autre dégénéré ?_

_Tire-toi, amour, il ne va pas tarder !_ fit Hermione à l'attention de Draco, alors qu'il venait de transplaner presque sur ses genoux

Pâle de terreur, Draco transplana dans le sens inverse presque aussitôt. Hermione eut un sourire amusé. « Quel trouillard ! » pensa t'elle alors qu' un éclair sombre déchirait l'atmosphère juste devant la cheminée. Lord Voldemort se tenait là, de toute sa hauteur, aussi impressionnant qu'un gigantesque serpent, aussi charismatique que lorsqu'il avait toute sa beauté de sang-mêlé.

_Miss Granger…_souffla-t'il d'une voix glaciale, _je me sens tiraillé entre la satisfaction de revoir votre sombre beauté et l'irrépressible désir de vous tuer immédiatement._

_Attendez-donc un peu,Maître,_ répondit la jeune fille en insistant sur le dernier mot d'une voix posée mêlé d'une once d'ironie

_Je vois que ce séjour à Paris ne vous a pas ôté toute insolence,_ reprit-il d'un ton suave, presque amusé, _puis savoir que me vaux l'honneur de cette invitation dans le manoir de cette famille de traîtres ?_

_Je vous ai contacté pour deux raisons,_ fit-elle d'une voix égale_. La première : cette marque me fait souffrir le martyre,_ dit-elle en découvrant son avant-bras, faisant apparaître l'horrible tatouage qu'elle avait bien pris soin de laisser à découvert.

Ce n'est que le signe d'une imminente ascension, siffla t'il doucement, _et je puis vous assurer que vous souffrirez bien plus lorsque je serais au sommet de ma puissance !_

_Parfait, parfait,_ fit-elle d'une impertinence suicidaire, _mais en attendant que celle-ci vienne, -votre proche ascencion- parlons plutôt de la seconde raison qui m'a poussée à vous contacter…_

Voldemort, atteint dans son ego, leva sa baguette en souriant, comme s'il attendait qu'elle prenne la parole pour la tuer sur le champ. Hermione, terrorisée, ne laissa rien paraître. Sans ciller, elle continua, imperturbable.

_Je suis venue négocier. Je fais partie de l'ordre du Phoenix aujourd'hui, et…_

_Et ne vous-à t'on pas appris dans votre club d'adolescents en mal d'adrénaline que rien n'est négociable auprès du seigneur des ténèbre ?_

_Si. Bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous offrir en échange de ce que vous nous avez volé._

_La petite Potter ?_

Il explosa d'un rire à glacer le sang. Hermione, toujours impassible, afficha un sourire sombre. Draco n'allait jamais lui pardonner pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Ce qu'elle devait proposer au mage noir, elle le savait, se résumait à des terres. Gouverner les terres lointaines, où vivaient les créatures les plus dangereuses…Les géants, nombreuses familles d'hybrides et autres espèces assoiffées de sang. Ces êtres, Dumbledore le savait, étaient aussi dangereux que réticents à se soumettre aux pieds d'un simple humain, aussi maléfique soit-il. Mais Hermione connaissait les aspirations de Lord Voldemort mieux que quiconque pour les avoir partagées en plongeant dans la magie noire pendant plusieurs mois. Elle savait bien que cette proposition était risible à ses yeux. Et il fallait sauver Miléna Potter.

_J'ai bien mieux que cette enfant à vous suggérer…_

_Et de quoi sagit-il ?_ demanda-t'il d'une voix presque impatiente

_De moi. Mon retour à vos côtés._ Fit-elle à la fois grisée et terrifiée

_Vous ?_

Il éclata à nouveau d'un rire moqueur, sa baguette toujours mortellement pointée sur la jeune fille.

_J'ai besoin de la petite Potter. Pas de vous. Les négociations prennent fin, Miss Granger…_ fit-il d'une voix froide en levant sa baguette de manière significative.

_Réfléchissez !_ fit-elle plus fébrilement qu'elle l'aurait voulu_, je vous propose d'allier mes pouvoirs aux votres ! Je suis la seule à avoir réussi à vous tromper !_ fit-elle avec effronterie, en se rappelant les mots de Dumbledore, _je suis donc la seule, depuis grand nombre d'années à vous arriver à la cheville !_

_Et comment prouverez-vous votre bonne foi ?_

_Le serment inviolable ! _s'écria-t'elle en regrettant aussitôt cette dernière phrase.

_Parfait._ Dit-il au grand regret d'Hermione qui se rendait compte peu à peu de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Un éclair de dément traversa le regard du mage noir. _Allons-y dans ce cas._

À contre cœur, la jeune fille saisi le bras reptilien que Voldemort lui tendait, et ils transplanèrent aussitôt vers des lieux sordides seulement connus du mage noir et de ses accolytes.

Quand ils atterrirent durement sur le sol d'un long corridor, Hermione eut un haut-le-coeur en prenant conscience qu'il avait établi son nouveau QG dans une ancienne tuerie de Gobelin. En effet, de vieilles taches de sang séché recouvraient les sols et les murs, et une pancarte magique surplombait l'entrée au bout du couloir et indiquait en lettres autrefois lumineuses « Salle de torture n°3/ salle d'achèvement n°5 / CREATURES CLASSE 1». Des flèches presque éteintes indiquait la direction à prendre.

Hermione suivit son nouvel associé dans les couloirs, passant par de nombreuses pièces aux allures macabres. Des squelettes de Gobelins reposaient un peu partout dans les coins et l'on pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la mort.

_Il faut que je demande à mes elfes de nettoyer ces immondices,_ fit le mage noir pour lui-même, comme s'il s'agissait de simples ordures et non d'êtres vivants massacrés.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à bon port, dans une grande pièce ronde, étonnement propre. Sans prononcer un mot, Voldemort se dirigea vers une armoire de bois sombre, et en tira un parchemin vierge ainsi qu'un athamé dont la lame étincela sous la lumière diffuse. Il rédigea à la hâte quelques mots sur le parchemin. Hermione lu le contenu lorsqu'il lui tendit la feuille, sans vraiment se concentrer. Elle se douta bien de ce qui était écrit. Sans réfléchir, elle saisit le couteau à fine lame et trancha une profonde entaille dans sa main. Voldemort en fit de même et empoigna la main d'Hermione dans sa main. La sensation du sang froid et visqueux du serpent qui lui faisait face la fit frissonner de dégoût. Leurs deux sang s'étaient mélangés pendant que le plus grand mage noir du siècle avait prononcé leurs vœux communs. Désormais, elle le savait, elle lui appartenait.

_Voilà qui est fait,_ souffla t'il de sa voix trainante.

_Oui…_murmura t'elle, _maintenant, relachez Miléna…_

Il lui adressa un sourire narquoit de sa bouche fine et inhumaine, et lui tourna le dos pour replacer les éléments qui avaient servi à sceller le serment inviolable à leur place originelle.

_Nous verrons cela plus tard, n'ayez crainte, Miss Granger, la petite Potter est entre de bonnes mains._

En prononçant ces mots, Hermione su qu'il lui avait menti. Elle su qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'il garderait la petite sœur de Harry prisonnière. Quelle idiote. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il tiendrait parole ? Comment avait-elle pu penser que la plus cruelle des créatures que la terre ai jamais porté lui dise la vérité ? Dumbledore et Draco avaient eu tort de lui faire confiance. Ses amis avaient eu raison de douter d'elle. Draco… Il ne lui pardonnerait pas ses erreurs une seconde fois…

_Puis-je la voir ?_ osa t'elle, _je veux seulement m'assurer qu'elle va bien…_

_Vous n'êtes permise en aucun cas de demander quoi que ce soit,_ fit-il d'un ton sans appel. _Vous la verrez quand je l'aurai décidé. À présent, suivez Mr Philre qui vous conduira à vos appartements. _

Un homme élégant, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, était apparu dans la pièce. Il invita la nouvelle mangemorte à le suivre d'un signe de la main.

_Mais…Maître, _insista t'elle, _je voudrais tout de même vous parler en privé, s'il vous plaît._

_Philre, laisse-nous, _fit-il à l'adresse du mangemort.

_Bien, Maître,_ dit l'autre en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Voldemort tourna vers sa nouvelle recrue un œil agaçé.

_Vous me faites perdre mon temps, Miss Granger,_ siffla t'il, _faites vite…_

_Dans la mesure où, désormais, je fais partie de vos hommes, et que si notre accord est concluant, j'allierai mes pouvoirs et mon intelligence aux votres, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir en quoi l'enfant que vous avez enlevé vous est utile…_dit-elle, aussi sûre d'elle que possible.

_Très bien,_ répliqua t'il au grand étonnement de la jeune fille. _J'ai enlevé Miss Potter car cette enfant détient de grands pouvoirs prophétiques._

_Co…comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?_ insista t'elle

_Une première prophétie faite par un ancêtre de la famille Potter. Peu importe. Aujourd'hui, cette jeune demoiselle sera en mesure dès l'instant où elle saura parler, de me révéler « la puissance extrême »._

_La..la quoi ?_ demanda Hermione

_La puissance extrême. Le secret de la vie éternelle et de la dominance absolue._

_Et…_fit elle en reprenant contenance après cette atroce révélation, _cette ascension est prévue pour quand ?_

_Dans moins d'un an. Attention Miss Granger…_la prévint-il, _n'essayez pas, par quelque moyen que ce soit, de communiquer avec vos amis de l'ordre, je tiens à vous mettre en garde…_

_Je…je suis dans votre camps désormais, maître…_

_Parfait…_

Hermione sortit dans le dédale de couloirs, où elle retrouva Philre qui l'attendait toujours pour la mener à ses appartements.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une monstrueuse gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée de ce qu'elle pensait être sa nouvelle habitation.

Sa nouvelle habitation…C'était fini…qu'elle se sentait stupide…une erreur de débutante…elle pensait tant pouvoir regagner la confiance de Harry en libérant sa sœur ainsi, il aurait ensuite accouru à son secours en trouvant un moyen de rompre le serment…Mais désormais, tout était terminé. Elle avait de nouveau abandonné ses amis, abandonné son amour, son manoir, ses fonctions et ses responsabilités. Ils penseraient tous à une nouvelle trahison de sa part. Étrangement, elle eu aussi une pensée pour Pattenrond, qui devait l'attendre patiemment lové sur le sofa luxueux du séjour.

Philre donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui se volatilisa avant de ré-apparaître après leur passage. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le manoir des Malefoy faisait bien piètre figure à côté de l'immensité dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des murs d'un blanc immaculé, des tentures, des sculptures, des trésors culturels étalés sous ses yeux, comme dans un gigantesque musé.

Elle traversa l'espace avec grâce, en observa d'un œil ébahi les objets magnifiques qui l'entouraient.

Quand elle arriva enfin dans sa chambre, Philre la laissa là avant d'ajouter :

_Le Maître doit vraiment vous estimer pour vous laisser partager ses appartements…Vous trouverez sa chambre dans l'autre aîle._

_Que…quoi ? _

_Vous êtes dans un espace surdimensionnel, en d'autres termes, l'espace dans lequel vous évoluez en passant cette gargouille s'étend à l'infini, et seul le maître en bénéficiait jusqu'à présent. Vous aurez beau vous balader, vous ne découvrirez jamais toutes les pièces de cet endroit. Bien sûr, il est incartable, donc impossible à localiser._

Il la laissa là. Hermione s'effondra sur son lit, et pleura. Elle était perdue dans une autre atmosphère, avec un homme, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, qui voulait du mal au monde entier.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en chassant les larmes de ses yeux, et repéra une porte à côté de sa fenêtre.

En l'ouvrant, un nouveau frisson s'empara d'elle.

Mais pas tout à fait le même.

Un frisson différent.

Un frisson d'excitation.

La salle était semblable à un énorme laboratoire de magie noire.

…………………

**Voilà mesdemoiselles, petit clin d'œil à Roselani : la voilà ta Dark Hermy ! **

**Petite review ou je vous balance à Voldy.**


	5. une soif intarissable

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Oui, j'ai encore du retard. Encore un de de beugue informatique… J'en suis désolée…et je vais même prendre le temps de répondre à vos reviews…histoire de perdre encore plus de temps…hé,hé.**

**J'ignore si vous allez tout saisir dans ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire passer les bons messages, à exprimer les différents comportements…C'est pourquoi vos reviews seront particulièrement importantes pour ce chapitre : si vous m'expliquez ce que vous avez compris, je pourrais écrire le prochain chapitre de façon plus ou moins subtile…Alors dîtes-moi ce que vous avez perçu !**

**Merci mes chères lectrices…**

**RAR : **

**HH : **Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…hé hé…merci d'être toujours fidèle aux reviews ! Bisous à toi, à très vite…(je dirais même, à demain pour la suite du « journal de M. »

**Roselani :** Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir, ma chère Rose ! Et j'aime tat ce rire sardonique dans ta review ! Bref…bon lecture pour ce chapitre…

Bises

Xxx

**Circée :** Tout d'abord merci pour tes encouragements en ce qui concerne mes projets…Pour info, j'ai commencé le scénario…En ce qui concerne l'adresse du site c'est : âme sensible, abstiens toi ! Moi j'ai eu du mal en tout cas…

Au fait, j'ai essayé de répondre à ta review par mail, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Est-elle toujours valide ? Sinon, pour mon adresse msn, c'est e.sarmientowanadoo.fr. Mais je ne serais pas connectée avant le mois d'octobre. Mais ajoute moi si tu en as envie, ça sera fait au moins ! (c'est aussi valable pour les autres revieweuses bien sur…) Bon, pour info, j'écris une autre fic en ce moment qui s'appelle « le journal de M. », si t'as le temps…

Voilà, bisous à toi, RDV au prochain chapitre lundi prochain…

Au fait, pas mal le pseudo…

**Melusyn : **merci pour tes compliments ! Hermione va effectivement avoir du mal à se tirer de cette situation…Si elle s'en tire…Pour l'instant, elle s'enfonce…

Bisous à toi

Bonne lecture !

**Lady125 :** Non, tu as raison, elle est plutôt dans une mauvaise passe notre petite Hermione…Et c'est pas fini ! Merci pour ta review, j'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre un peu difficile à cerner…

Bisous Bisous

**Cindy2008 :** T'inquiète pas ! Je vais pas jeter ma toute première reviweuse à Voldy ! Ca va pas ! Si tu aimes dark Hermy, tu vas être servie ! à très vite…

Bisous à toi

**Amand1 :** Je vois que tu me prends à mon propre piège en me posant une question à laquelle je n'ai même pas encore cherché de réponse ! En fait, la puissance extrême que Voldemort attend lui sera délivrée par la prophétie…Alors…tu attendras ! (hem…moi aussi d'ailleurs. Va falloir que je me penche sur le sujet…)

Je te fais des bisous à très vite

**Christel :** merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! t'as échappé à la colère de Voldy…

Bisous à très vite !

**Chatonne : **Non, Hermione n'a pas changé et oui elle regrette…enfin pas pour longtemps…bisous à toi

Merci pour ta review !

**Alicia :** merci pour ta gentille review…voici la suite ! a lundi prochain…

**Chapitre 5 : Une soif intarissable**

_Draco est à l'étage, il ne supporte plus d'attendre…_fit Ginny dont les traits étaient tirés par l'angoisse.

_Malfoy a des raisons d'être angoissé,_ ajouta Maugrey à l'attention des membres de l'ordre réunis dans le séjour du 12 square Grimmaurd, _j'ai un mauvais préssentiment…_

_Tu as toujours de mauvais préssentiments, Alastor,_ fit Lupin dans un sourire inquiet.

_Et j'ai souvent raison d'en avoir !_ répondit Maugrey d'un ton sans réplique

_Le manoir est désert et Dumbledore n'a toujours pas de nouvelles…_dit Harry comme pour clarifier les évènements, _nous devons attendre ses instructions avant d'agir._

_Peu importe !_ s'emporta Ron tout à coup, _nous ignorons où se trouve le repère de l'autre tordu de toute façon…même si on le voulait, tant qu'elle est avec lui, on ne pourra pas la retrouver !_

_Ne dit pas ça !_ fit une voix chevrotante depuis la porte du grand salon

Draco, la mine sombre, semblait difficilement tenir sur ses jambes. Visiblement, il était très inquiet et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

_Hermione n'est plus avec lui. L'entretien n'a pas pu être si long. Je pense simplement qu'une telle rencontre doit être traumatisante pour elle, après ce qu'elle a vécu à son contact. Peut-être qu'elle a mal vécu cette situation et qu'elle s'est isolée un moment pour…_

_Malfoy, je me fiche de tout ça,_ le coupa Harry avec froideur, _Hermione avait une tâche à accomplir ! elle devait sauver ma sœur de Voldemort et elle a échoué _

_Rien ne prouve que…_

_Elle a forcément échoué. Dans le cas contraire, elle serait revenue pour la mettre en sécurité. Dans cette optique, je me fous bien de ses états d'âme !_

Malfoy ne trouva rien à ajouter. Harry avait peur pour sa petite sœur, et il trouvait inutile d'essayer de le raisonnner, car il jugeait son comportement compréhensible. Il pivota brusquement vers la porte d'entrée quand il entendit le « plop » caractéristique d'un transplage. Dumbledore avanca vers lui la mine déconfite.

_Hermione est bel et bien toujours avec Lord Voldemort,_ annonça-t'il. _Et si nous ne trouvons pas une solution rapidement, elle risque d'y rester un bon moment._

L'assemblée resta muette de stupéfaction et Draco, dont le visage était devenu impassible, fonça à l'étage.

_Co…comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur ?_ demanda Ginny d'une voix hésitante

_Phinéas s'est disputé avec Ropshire. Ce dernier lui a dévoilé qu'une jeune fille avait pris posséssion des locaux de Voldemort à ses côtés. Mais ce n'est pas tout…_

_Qui est Ropshire ?_ questionna Ron, les mains cramponées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil

_Un tableau dans une salle du ministère, que Phinéas et lui ont en commun. Ils se disputent sans cesse à cause de leurs différentes prises de position… Ropshire a également un tableau dans le Q.G de Voldemort, et il lui voue une passion sans limites. Mais écoutez, le pire reste à venir…_

Dumbledore pris le temps de s'installer aux côtés de Lupin et de se servir une tasse de thé avant de continuer son histoire incroyable. Les membres de l'ordre apprirent alors comment Hermione avait voulu sauver Miléna Potter en se sacrifiant au mage noir.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors que l'ordre réfléchissait ardemment à une solution, Seammus et Sirius revinrent à bout de souffle du grenier, alors qu'ils étaient allée nourrir Buck.

_Malefoy a disparu !_ s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix

_Très bien,_ fit Dumbledore en s'adressant à l'assemblée, _même si Hermione est toujours en compagnie de Lord Voldemort, je doute qu'elle soit en réel danger immédiat, en revanche,_ continua-t'il en affichant un regard inquiet, _Draco est, malgré son intelligence, un peu inconscient. Il n'hésitera pas à mettre sa vie en jeu de façon irréfléchie…c'est donc lui que nous devrons retrouver en premier._

_Ok, on se disperse,_ fit Harry d'une voix hésitante, tirraillé entre l'envie de sauver ses amis, et l'inquiétude insupportable pour sa petite sœur

_Seammus, j'aimerais que tu expliques la situation à Hagrid et que tu lui demande de contacter Bianca s'il te plaît…Nous allons avoir besoin de renforts._

…………………

Hermione referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle pour arriver dans l'immense hall qui marquait l'entrée des appartements de Voldemort.

Elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle avait passé la nuit entière dans son nouveau laboratoire de magie noire à s'entraîner avec acharnement. Les pouvoirs obscurs avaient rapidement repris le dessus sur elle et elle le sentait. Et elle s'en fichait. Elle ne savit plus réellement ce qu'elle voulait…la routine s'était installée dans sa vie de toutes parts. Dans son travail, avec ses amis, et même avec Draco. Elle aurait voulu reprendre sa vie en main, mais là, c'était un autre besoin qui prenait le dessus sur elle . Le besoin de pouvoirs…elle regarda autour d'elle. Le blanc lumineux des murs contrastait étonnement avec les objets luxueux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elle sursauta quand la voix de Philre résonna dans la pièce.

_Le maître demande à vous voir, Miss._

_Je vous suis,_ dit elle résignée

Elle suivit Philre à travers le hall, traversa la gargouille en sens inverse, et longea le long corridor qui menait dans la grande salle de réunion.

Voldemort l'attendait là, debout, visiblement serein, affichant un sourire de mauvais augure.

_Je vous ai fait venir pour appliquer la dernière clause de notre contrat,_ fit-il d'une voix posée

_Vous allez libérer Miléna ?_ demanda Hermione avec empressement. Elle sut aussitôt que ses espoirs étaient vains quand Voldemort éclata de rire devant tant de naïveté.

_Non…bien sûr que non…vous savez bien que mon ascension est impossible sans elle…_dit-il comme pour la raisonner. _D'ailleurs j'ai dans l'intention de vous la confier…vous prendrez soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous délivre la prophétie._

_Mais…de quoi sagit-il dans ce cas_, fit elle d'une petite voix, la tête baissée

_Ah Miss Granger…si vous aviez lu le contrat jusqu'au bout, votre sacrifice aurait été réellement à la hauteur de votre dignité…_

_Je…je ne comprends pas. Maître…_s'empressa t'elle d'ajouter devant l'air choqué du mage noir

_La dernière clause du serment stipule que vous acceptez de devenir ma femme,_ Miss Granger.

_QU…QUOI ? _

_Vous avez bien compris._

_MAIS ? POURQUOI ?_

_Ainsi, il sera impossible de violer le pacte que nous avons passé. Rogue m'a trompé une fois déjà, et j'ai l'intelligence de reconnaître que l'ordre est de nouveau capable de mettre en péril le lien qui nous uni…tandis qu'un mariage..._

À court d'arguments, Hermione avait demandé à disposer. La cérémonie aurait lieu dans un mois, et les possibilités de refus étaient nulles. Elle avait tout de même une trentaine de jours pour négocier une autre option.

Alors qu'elle donnait le mot de passe à la gargouille, elle entendit un vacarme assourdissant qui venait des lieux qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sans réfléchir, elle revint sur ses pas rapidement mais sans un bruit. La porte de la salle dans laquelle elle avait appris son futur mariage était restée entre-ouverte. Voldemort s'y trouvait toujours, entouré de 4 ou 5 mangemorts. De nouveaux mangemorts recrutés durant ces trois dernières années. Hermione réalisa alors quelque chose : l'ordre aurait beau vaincre Lord Voldemort encore et encore, il reviendrait sans cesse et il existerait toujours de mauvaises âmes pour s'allier à lui. Elle essaya de voir la scène qui se déroullait dans la pièce, mais l'imposante carrure d'un des mangemorts l'empêchait de voir ce que les 3 autres montraient à leur maître. Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter leurs échanges.

_On l'a trouvé qui traînait devant les locaux, Maître_, fit l'un d'eux

_Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici, bande d'incapables !_ répondit la vois glaciale de Voldemort – Hermione entendit des gémissements de douleur alors que l'un des mangemorts secouait ce qu'il avait dans les mains-

_Maître,_ répliqua une autre voix, _nous ne pouvions pas le laisser, là ! Il fait partie de l'ordre ! s'il avait trouvé l'entrée des locaux, il les auraient tous amenés ici ! C'est Draco Malfoy !_

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Son fiancé était entre les griffes de Voldemort.

_Comment es-tu arrivé là ?_ aboya le mage noir de sa voix serpentesque

_Je…par hasard…_ mentit l'auror

_Débarrassez vous-en !_ lança-t'il à l'adresse de ses hommes

_« Avada…_

_NON !_ cria Hermione en entrant en trombe dans la salle

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard de Voldemort.

_Vous nous espionniez ?_ souffla-t'il de sa langue fourchue

Non ! s'écria-t'elle avec empressement, _je…j'ai entendu du bruit…je…je voudrais vous demander une faveur de plus…_

_Je ne libererais pas…_fit Voldemort d'un ton sans réplique

_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux,_ répondit-elle avec une assurance soudaine

Elle regarda enfin Draco dans les yeux. Il semblait soulagé de la voir en vie, mais inquiet de ce qui allait suivre. Sans doute se demandait-il quel plan elle pouvait avoir élaboré aussi vite.

_Et que voulez-vous ?_ demanda le mage noir d'une voix étonnée

_Je me demandais si je pouvais le garder,_ fit-elle avec un sourire angélique

_Le garder ? Précisez ?_

_Pour…jouer._

_Je vous demande pardon ?_

_En cadeau de mariage…_dit-elle avec une grimace diabolique

_Si cela peut vous amuser…_conclue t'il d'une vois égale. _Emmenez-le, maintenant, j'en ai assez de voir son visage de traître !_

Elle s'appprocha de Draco vivement. Elle pu lire la déception mêlé à de la tristesse dans ses yeux, pourtant, elle décela une lueur d'espoir dans son regard de diamant. Elle passa son bras autour de cou et le traîna jusqu'à ses appartements. Les mangemorts n'y étaient pas allés de main morte : il était couvert de sang et d'hématomes.

_Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? _demanda-t'elle d'un ton froid

_Ton médaillon…celui que je t'ai offert…il est magique. _Répondit-il d'une voix hachée. Chaque mot était une torture à prononcer tant ses côtes étaient fracturées

_Tu mens. Ces lieux sont inlocalisables._

_Hermione ? _demanda-t'il, _pourquoi ce ton ? qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ demanda-t'il soudain inquiet.

Hermione se rappella alors les mots de Philre : « _Vous êtes dans un espace surdimensionnel, en d'autres termes, l'espace dans lequel vous évoluez **en passant cette gargouille** s'étend à l'infini »_

Draco avait sans doute pu la localiser quand elle avait discuté avec Voldemort, alors qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans les limites de la gargouille.

Un elfe de maison était en train d'astiquer les meubles du hall d'entrée quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Elle lui donna l'ordre de panser les plaies de Draco, de lui administrer les potions nécéssaires à son rétablissement et de l'enfermer dans les cachots. Elle irait _« jouer »_ avec lui plus tard…

…………..

La suite va être sympa… 


	6. recherches inutiles

J'ai décidé d'utiliser certains de vos pseudos (ou prénoms) pour les noms de certains personnages éphémères (je les ai un peu modifiés pour certains, histoire de leur donner un caractère un peu plus…magique…). Alors merci d'avance (hé,hé). Sauf si cela en dérange certaines, aucun problème, je les changerai !

**RAR : **

**Lady125 **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vraiment encourageant de voir que tu suis ma fic…Bref, comme tu peux le voir, Hermione sombre du côté noir, alors…suspense !

Bisouxxx

**Cindy2008 : **Bah, c'est beau de rêver ! Moi aussi j'aimerais l'avoir rien que pour moi…(hé, hé…) Révélations dans ce chapitre !

Bisous à toi !

**Amand1 : **Salut la belle ! Oui, Harry n'est pas très cool, mais imagine que ce soit ta sœur ! Il s'inquiète et c'est bien normal…De plus, son amie lui a déjà montré qu'elle pouvait basculer donc…Il n'a plus vraiment confiance en elle…

En ce qui concerne Hermione, elle ne va plus hésiter très longtemps…Révélations dans ce chapitre !

Gros bisous à toi et à très bientôt !

**Alicia :** Merci pour cette review ! Gros bisous et à lundi prochain !

**Melusyn : **Pour répondre à tes questions, Harry s'inquiète pour sa petite sœur et c'est bien normal ! De plus, cette hargne qu'il démontre envers Hermione cache peut-être une immense inquiétude vis à vis du fait qu'elle puisse replonger… Il se doute surement de ce qu'il va se passer !

Bref…Tu verra bien !

Gros bisous et merci pour tes encouragements !

**HH :** Tu n'aimes pas la dark Hermy ? Cela est bien dommage car elle semble mal partie ! J'espère que tu continueras quand même de me lire ! Sinon, tu pourras toujours te rattraper sur : le journal de M.. Dans cette fic, elle est plutôt gentille non ? Bref…

Te fais des bisous, à très vite !

**Christel : **J'ai bien peur qu'Hermione ne puisse pas échapper à ce mariage ! Tu verras bien…Mais pas dans ce chapitre !

Bisous à toi !

**Chatonne :** Hermione n'a pas fini de faire du mal autour d'elle…J'en dis pas plus ! Peu-être que Draco changera tout ça…ou peut-être pas…

Bisous à toi et merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait bien plaisir !

**DD :** Déjà du boulot ? En quelle classe es-tu ? Ta sœur fait la même chose ? Je veux bien répondre à ta dernière question : Oui, Hermione va se laisser prendre au piège de la magie noire, une fois de plus ! Et c'est bien ce que redoute Harry, c'est pourquoi il est dans tous ses états !

Gros bisous la belle ! A bientôt !

**Chapitre 6 : Recherches inutiles…**

_Bonjour Bianca…_

_Dumbledore !_ fit la jeune femme dans un soupir plein de désespoir

_Je suis vraiment désolée Bianca…nous n'avions pas prévu cela…_

_Où est-elle ! Où est ma fille !_ hurla-t'elle en contenant sa rage

Tous les membres de l'ordre la fixèrent, les yeux plein de compassion, tant attendris par cette mère au paroxisme du découragement qu'inquiets pour leur amie, prisonnière de Voldemort.

_Assieds toi Bianca, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, ainsi qu'aux autres membres de l'ordre, _dit Dumbledore, le regard terni par l'anxiété.

_Je veux savoir où se trouve ma fille, _marmona-t'elle bouillonante de colère

Tout le monde faisait face au vieil homme, attendant les nouvelles avec appréhension. Harry, dont la nervosité était devenue contagieuse, remua impatiemment sur sa chaise et se passa inutilement la main dans les cheveux. La discussion avait été tumultueuse la veille, avec son père. Lily avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour les contenir, mais ils s'étaient séparés toujours aussi irrités. Harry lui reprochait sans en démordre d'être responsable de l'enlèvement de Miléna. Quant à James, sa virilité de protecteur avait été mise à l'épreuve et il culpabilisait tant, qu'il ne trouvait d'autre moyen d'appaisement que de reporter la faute sur l'ordre du Phoenix.

_J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles,_ reprit Dumbledore en soupirant. _Nos efforts pour retrouver Draco avant qu'il ne commettre l'irréparable n'ont pas été efficaces. Il est lui aussi, prisonnier de Voldemort._

_Par Merlin,_ souffla Narcissa, en suffoquant

_C'est ça, vos mauvaises nouvelles ?_ hurla Lily, _ma fille aussi est toujours là bas ! Elle n'est même pas assez grande pour marcher, Dumbledore ! Il me semble qu'elle est plus en danger que n'importe qui !_

_Maman…_l'interrompit Harry

_Harry, je t'en prie !_ fit-elle dans un murmure démentiel, _j'ai la nette impression que tout ce qui vous importe, c'est de sauver vos membres…ceux qui vous sont utiles !_

Bianca fondit en larmes.Narcissa resta impassible, comme déconnectée du monde. Ron,Ginny et Seammus guettèrent la réaction d'Harry, et Lupin et les autres parurent choqués des derniers mots qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

_Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses !_ s'emporta Harry, _je te rapppelle qu'Hermione à sacrifié sa liberté pour sauver Miléna ! Et Draco ? Tu y a pensé ? Lui aussi est prisonnier maintenant !_

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était levé sous le coup de la colère.

_Lily…Harry a raison tu sais…_dit doucement Sirius, _nous faisons notre possible pour…les ramener tous. Nous allons tenter autre chose…mais pour être efficaces, nous devons être unis._

……………………………..

_Voici l'enfant Miss Granger…_

Hermione prit la petite fille des bras de Philre, qu'elle considérait maintenant comme un majordome.

_Vous devrez veiller sur elle, Miss, _reprit-il. _Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle…_

_Bien…_fit-elle

Elle referma la porte sur l'homme et s'attarda à la contemplation du petit être qui remuait doucement dans ses bras. Elle observa ses yeux rieurs. Les mêmes beaux yeux verts que Lily Potter. Les mêmes qu'Harry. Le même regard doux et determiné que celui qui fut pendant de nombreuses années son meilleur ami. Sans doute la détestait-il aujourd'hui. Elle déposa Miléna dans le berceau prévu à cet effet. Un magnifique berceau de bois scupté recouvert de feuilles d'or. Elle veillerait sur cette enfant. Elle veillerait sur son bien-être et elle la chérirait autant que possible jusqu'à la prophétie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait utile. Peut-être était-ce dû à la magie noire qu'elle pratiquait sans relâche depuis son arrivée…Son avidité de pouvoir avait repris le dessus, comme autrefois, et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien qu'en ces moments-là. Elle se sentait brillante, supérieure, exceptionnelle.

Une heure plus tard environ, elle déscendit aux cachots, l'estomac douloureusement contracté.

Elle trouva Draco étendu sur le sol de la cellule dans laquelle il avait été enfermé. Allongé sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, un genou replié vers le haut, il avait le visage crispé de douleur. L'elfe l'avait apparemment changé ses vêtements ensanglantés contre un uniforme entièrement noir – visiblement de ceux que portaient les mangemorts-. Ses cheveux d'argents balayaient le sol autour de son visage et quelques mèches s'étaient attardées sur ses yeux clos. Il dormait.

Malgré elle, Hermione eut un sourire machiavélique en voyant son ange déchu dans une telle position de faiblesse. Ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était proche de l'exaltation.

Elle lui parla. Doucement. D'une voix monocordre elle lui raconta comment elle en était arrivée là, à quel point elle était désolée de l'avoir trahit de nouveau, et à quel point elle ne regrettait en rien, la situation d'aujourd'hui. Oh, non, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle se sentait si bien. Si forte…

Quand Draco remua fébrilement, un large sourire éclaira son visage. Un sourire démentiel. Machiavélique. Fourbe.

Il se redressa péniblement sur son coude, et la toisa, le regard encore plein d'espoir. Cette attitude aussi naïve ne fit qu'accentuer la lumière sur le visage d'Hermione.

_Je…Hermione ! _fit-il faiblement

_Oui, amour…_

_Hermione…tu…sors-moi de là…allons-nous en _! dit-il, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait

_Oh, non, amour…c'est impossible, tu t'en doutes bien…_

_Mais…je…Mione…tu plaisantes ? _insista-t'il avec un léger sourire, mi-figue, mi-raisin

_Non, mon cœur. Lord Voldemort ne te laissera pas partir. Il a permis que je puisse…jouer avec toi._

_J…Jouer ? Co…comment ça ? Tu…tu vas rester là ? Tu…et moi aussi ? Et que fais-tu de la sœur de Potter ? Il faut la sauver !_

_Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça, mon ange, _fit-elle presque agacée_, ne comprend-tu pas que j'ai besoin de rester là ? Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est le seul moyen pour moi de m'accomplir ? _

_D'ACCOMPLIR QUOI HERMIONE ?_ se mit-il à hurler tout à coup en se redressant péniblement, _QU'EST CE QUE JE DOIS COMPRENDRE ? QUE TES AMIS ET MOI N'AVONS PAS FAIT ASSEZ POUR TOI ? NOUS AVONS TOUS RISQUE NOS VIES POUR TOI, HERMIONE ! TU AS DEJA OUBLIE ?_

_Ne crie pas comme ça, Draco…Tu n'as pas le choix. Moi oui. Tu as pourtant eu ta chance autrefois, si ma mémoire est bonne…_

_Que t'arrives-t'il Hermione…_dit-il d'une voix suppliante, _bien sûr que j'ai eu le choix. Heureusement d'ailleurs…Et j'ai choisi de faire le bien !_

_Et bien, ce n'est pas mon choix. Je me suis toujours dit que je n'exploitais pas suffisement mes capacités intellectuelles…Voldemort, lui, sait à quel point je suis brillante…_

_Nous aussi, nous le savons, Hermione…C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…_

Elle tourna les talons et lui adressa un sourire des plus charmeurs par-dessus son épaule.

_Un elfe t'appportera ton dîner…_

…………………….

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que l'ordre organisait d'interminables réunions qui abordaient toujours le même sujet. Tant d'efforts déployés, tant de nuits à patrouiller, tant de débats inutiles, tant de peine dans les yeux des mères des trois disparus…Ils avaient appris par l'intermédiare de Phinéas, que Draco était retenu captif par Voldemort, à la demande d'Hermione elle même…Ils savaient aussi que Miléna lui avait été confiée. Un léger espoir restait que la jeune fille ait un plan pour s'enfuir, mais la plupart des membres de l'ordre, dont Harry, savaient au fond d'eux que le côté sombre d'Hermione avait refait surface.

_Non ! Circée, non !_ hurla Maugrey après une élève de 7ème année, _regarde comment fait Ginny !_ _Tu t'y prends mal ! Je t'ai déjà dit de…_

_Alastor !_ s'écrièrent Lupin et Tonks enchevêtrés dans une plante folle. Visiblement, un autre étudiant avait lui aussi quelques difficultés à maîtriser les sortilèges appris par les aurors. _Arrête de hurler et viens nous aider !_

Les cours de DFCM spéciaux avaient repris leur cours normal. Il fallait sauver trois personnes des griffes de Voldemort, et tous les volontaires parmi les 7ème année étaient les bienvenus. Il fallait donc continuer de les entraîner car jusqu'ici, les efforts de l'ordre pour retrouver Miléna, Hermione et Draco étaient vains.

_Delphynée est prête,_ dit Harry avec fierté, _je l'emmène en patrouille…je veux voir comment elle se débrouille sur le terrain…_

_Très bien,_ fit Sirius qui entraînait deux autres volontaires du nom de Roselani et Amandiane. _James !_ hurla-t'il en direction de la seconde salle d'entraînement, _accompagne Harry et Delphinée en patrouille ! _

_Mouais…_l'entendit-il bougonner depuis le hall d'entrée

Sirius espérait renouer les liens entre père et fils de cette façon. Combattre côte à côte pourrait peut-être les réunir de nouveau…Ils partirent tous les trois pendant que les autres continuèrent de s'entraîner.

…………………

**Petite review ?**


	7. Désorientation

Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas, une fois de plus, répondre à vos reviews. Je n'ai pas internet actuellement, et je ne peux publier que depuis le boulot. Et vu que j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, je culpabiliserais de perdre du temps, au lieu d'accomplir mon devoir. 

Vraiment désolée les amis…

Bonne lecture à tous !

PS : Je crois bien qu'un Monsieur à reviewé cette fic, et je crois bien que c'est le premier, alors un grand merci ! Je vous promet de vous répondre aux prochaines !

Chapitre 7 : Désorientations 

Bianca se servit une tasse de café. Manuellement, comme elle le faisait alors qu'elle vivait encore comme une moldue. Le père d'Hermione aimait la regarder ainsi…il aimait la voir agir sans magie.

Les moments qu'ils vivaient aujourd'hui étaient si durs…pourtant, ils avaient plus d'espoir de retrouver leur fille qu'il y a quelques années, alors qu'elle s'était enfuie…

Tout le monde était monté se coucher. Même la famille Weasley était restée, au lieu de rentrer au terrier.

Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'ils restaient tous sur le qui-vive, prêt à intervenir en cas de piste à suivre… Selon Harry et Maugrey, les étudiants volontaires de 7ème année étaient tous fin prêts à participer activement aux patrouilles.

Roselani était visiblement la plus douée. Un peu téméraire aux yeux de Lupin mais Sirius affirmait qu'elle ferait un jour, une très bonne auror, sa principale qualité étant de penser comme les mages noirs. Pour Lupin, c'était sa principale faille, ce qui vexa Maugrey pendant plusieurs jours, vu qu'il se vantait sans cesse de cette caractéristique…

Quoi qu'il en soit, le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point la veille lors de leur dernière réunion semblait infaillible. En effet, Rogue avait réussi à développer une potion capable de détecter la marque des ténèbres. Il s'était dit que là où il y avait mangemorts, il y aurait sûrement Lord Voldemort. Donc, Hermione, Draco et Miléna…

En détectant leur Q.G, ils espéraient pouvoir délivrer les trois prisonniers… La battue était prévue pour le lendemain soir…

……………………….

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione descendait dans les cachots, là où elle savait qu'elle allait retrouver un Draco anéantit par la douleur physique et morale.

Draco la regarda approcher. Étrangement, ses yeux d'acier portaient encore une trace d'espoir à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle. Pourtant, il portait maintenant diverses blessures infligées par son amour. Des brûlures, des entailles, des eccymoses…il était plus faible que jamais. Quand elle avait dit « jouer », elle voulait vraiment dire « jouer ». Elle l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, mais il aurait préféré mourir que de subir de telles tortures. Surtout de sa part à elle…

Le soir, avant de s'endormir sur le sol dur et froid de sa cellule, il pensait que quoi qu'il fasse, il paierait à jamais ses erreurs du passé. Sa vie était maudite. Peut-être même était-ce lui qui avait communiqué son côté sombre à la jeune fille qu'il aimait tant…

_Bonsoir mon ange…_fit Hermione, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres

_Bonsoir mon amour_, fit-il cyniquement. _Quels supplices vas- tu m'infliger ce soir ?_ demanda-t'il les yeux résolus et pleins de tristesse.

_Oh, mon ange_, dit-elle innocement d'une voix douce, _le principal est d'ête à mes côtés, non ?_

Elle éclata d'un rire carnassier. Draco ne répondit pas. Hermione ouvrit langoureusement la porte de la cage. Effrayé, Draco recula tant bien que mal au fond de sa cellule. Mais il était bien trop faible pour se défendre, ni même pour se lever…Hermione s'approcha de lui. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, et contempla son visage d'ange déchu. Quoi qu'elle fasse de lui, elle se dit qu'elle ne lui enlèverait jamais sa beauté insolente. Il lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches. La seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire. Hermione caressa son torse à moitié découvert par sa chemise déchirée de toutes parts, puis le plaqua au sol d'une poigne de fer. Elle passa l'une de ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

À sa grande stupéfaction, elle ne lui fit aucun mal, et murmura à son oreille :

_Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, le maître et moi avons une nouvelle à t 'annoncer._

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Hermione passa le bras de Draco autour de son épaule, et le souleva de toutes ses forces. Elle le traina tant bien que mal hors de la salle incartable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle où se tenaient habituellement les réunions des mangemorts, un homme les attendait. Un homme de grande taille, élancé. D'une démarche féline, il s'approcha d'eux. Sa beauté égalait nettement celle de Drago. Aussi brun que lui était blond, il affichait un regard que Draco aurait reconnu entre mille. Un regard reptilien. Des pupilles ovales qui transperçaient celui qui osait le regarder dans les yeux. Des pupilles jaunes, semblables à celles d'un serpent.

Draco en aurait mis sa main à couper, c'était Lord Voldemort en personne qui se tenait devant lui. Voldemort qui avait retrouvé sa beauté Jedusorienne, un petit quelque chose de plus…sauvage dans les yeux. Des yeux serpentesques.

_Vous…_balbutia Draco

_Monsieur Malfoy…_le salua-t'il supérieurement.

_Draco…_murmura Hermione d'une voix sensuelle, _je te présente mon futur époux…_

_QUOI ?_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Cinq mangemorts entrèrent, tenant fermement une petite furie qui visiblement, leur avait causé bien des dommages corporels.

Ginny Weasley, étrangement sereine, se débattait mollement. Apparement, elle ne voulait pas réellement échapper à ses agresseurs. Elle adressa un furtif clin d'oei à Draco, que lui seul pu voir…

Voldemort se tourna vers eux.

Après qu'elle eut un mouvement de surprise devant ce nouveau physique, elle fit à voix démesurément forte :

_Salut Voldy ! Tu as pas mis ton masque aujourd'hui ?_

Voldemort la toisa un bref moment.

_Tuez-la,_ dit-il d'une voix glaciale, visiblement vexé devant tant d'effronterie

L'un des mangemorts leva sa baguette, prêt à prononcer la formule mortelle quand, en un court instant, une femme entra à son tour dans la salle. Avant même que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle fixa intensément Voldemort. Quand il croisa son regard, il se figea instantanément. Déstabilisés, les mangemorts regardèrent à leur tour la jeune femme. Ils se figèrent à leur tour. Hermione subit le même sort. Draco se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé. C'est alors qu'arrivèrent les renforts. Chaque membre de l'ordre était accompagné d'un élève de 7ème année. Sirius était assisté par Roselani qui se rua aux pieds de Draco pour lui porter secours.

_Très bien ! Dispersez-vous ! Vous avez une heure pour retrouver la petite Potter, avant qu'ils ne se réveillent !_ lança Maugrey assisté par Gracciano, un autre étudiant volontaire.

Circée et Lupin se dirigèrent dans un sens, tandis que Amandiane et Rogue se dirigeaient dans l'autre. Harry accompagné de Delphynée, s'approcha nerveusement de Draco et Roselani.

_Merde, elle t'as pas loupé,_ fit-il consterné en jetant un œil à Hermione qui ressemblait à une statue.

_Il…il y a un passage secret,_ murmura faiblement Draco, _une gargouille…je ne connais pas le mot de passe…ta sœur est là-bas…_

Draco s'effondra, inconscient.

_Je le remène au Q.G._ fit Roselani, determinée. Elle saisit son bras et transplana Square Grimmaurd.

_Vous ententendez, vous autres ?_ hurla Harry, _il faut trouver une gargouille !_

………………………….

Quelques heures plus tard, il régnait une ambiance morose au sein du Q.G de l'ordre du Phoenix.

Malgré leur acharnement, aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à ouvrir la salle où était restée prisonnière la jeune Miléna. Ils étaient donc repartis bredouilles, ramenant malgré tout Hermione avec eux.

Harry était inquiet, mais savait sa sœur en sécurité tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dévoillé la prophétie. Et pour cela, il aurait fallut qu'elle sache parler.

_Hermione est furieuse…_fit Molly Weasley, en entrant dans la cuisine au comble du désespoir, alors que Bianca se rongeait les sangs et hésitait entre aller la voir et la laisser reprendre ses esprits_, je retourne de ce pas lui donner quelque chose à manger, j'ai dû l'enfermer…avec de multiples sortilèges…_

_Malfoy est réveillé !_ s'exclama Roselani en débarquant à son tour_, je voulais vous prévenir, je vais voir s'il a besoin d'autres soins…_

Seuls Lily et James ne semblaient pas se réjouir autant que les autres. Leur fille était toujours prisonnière et aujourd'hui, plus personne n'était avec elle pour la protéger.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas…_leur murmura Dumbledore qui avait rejoint la troupe au beau milieu de la nuit. _Voldemort ne lui fera aucun mal_

_Et si vous vous trompez ? _demanda sèchement James

_Je me trompe rarement_, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix égale

_C'est le rarement qui me déplaît dans vos propos._

Roselani entra doucement dans la chambre de Draco, les bras chargés d'une bassine d'eau et de bandages. Les yeux clos, il semblait encore très sonné mais elle le savait éveillé.

_Je viens te soigner, _murmura-t'elle, _tu veux bien ?_

_Où est Hermione ?_ demanda-t'il à voix basse

_Heu…dans une autre chambre…Sirius et Molly éssaient de la calmer_

_Quelle idiote…_dit-il d'un ton froid

_Je vais soigner tes blessures,_ insista-t'elle

_Rogue est déjà passé je te signale. _répondit-il du même ton

_Je sais._ Dit-elle d'un ton d'infirmière confrontée à un patient difficile. _Mais il n'a soigné que les blessures profondes. Il faut aussi désinfecter les plaies légères…_

Elle ouvrit l'armoire de la chambre, et en sortit plusieurs fioles que Rogue avait laissées un peu plus tôt. Elle appliqua un peu de produit sur un coton, et le passa sur le torse mutilé du blond. Il remua légèrement, mais visiblement, les soins l'apaisaient…elle l'obligea à s'asseoir, et déroula le bandage autour de lui. Elle placa une main derrière sa tête pour l'aider à se rallonger, et sans un mot, se dirigea vers la porte.

_Merci,_ fit-il simplement

Sans un regard, elle le laissa se rendormir.

……………………

Une heure plus tard envrion, le 12 square Grimaurd était endormi.

À l'exception d'Hermione Granger qui hurlait de rage depuis sa chambre, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que le seigneur des ténèbres la ramènerait à lui, et qu'elle serait un jour, plus puissante que tous les membres de l'ordre réunis. Mais personne ne voulait l'entendre…Rogue avait pris soin de jeter un sortilège de silence sur la porte d'Hermione. Alors, le bruit ne dépassait pas le seuil de sa chambre. Il s'était bien gardé de révéler ce détail à Bianca Granger, qui n'aurait pas supporté que l'on laisse sa fille s'échiner sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre…Mais les membres de l'ordre étaient épuisés. Il leur fallait du repos, et c'est dans ce but que Molly et lui avaient pris cette décision.

Le lendemain, le déjeuner fut convivial. Même James et Lily étaient de plus ou moins bonne humeur. Après tout, Harry et Dumbledore avaient raison. Voldemort ne ferait aucun mal à Miléna tant qu'il aurait besoin d'elle. Bien au contraire.

Hermione s'était endormie à l'aube et un doux silence régnait à présent dans les étages. Draco avait pris la peine de déscendre déjeuner avec le reste du groupe, aidé par Lupin et Tonk.

Il était toujours affaiblit, mais il semblait être plus reposé. Visiblement, il était ravi de retrouver les autres. Une solidarité nouvelle semblait unir les membres de l'ordre, alors que ces derniers mois avaient été tumultueux.

James et Harry avaient renoué le dialogue depuis le fameux jour où ils étaient partis ensemble pour patrouiller. Ils s'étaient rendu compte à quel point ils avaient été idiots l'un et l'autre et que ce n'était pas en s'éloignant qu'ils seraient plus forts. James s'excusa pour ses propos passés. Il n'en pensait pas un traître mot. Harry quand à lui, le rasurra quand à ses qualités d'auror.

Quand tout le monde eut quitté la table, Draco et Dumbledore se retrouvèrent face à face. Draco remua sur son siège avec une grimace de douleur. Visiblement, ses blessures le faisaient encore terriblement souffrir.

_Il faudra que vous montriez cela à Severus…_fit Dumbledore dont les yeux perçants semblaient inquiets.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur,_ répondit-il en se forcant à sourire_, le professeur Rogue à fait ce qu'il fallait. Je vais guérrir, je le sais. De plus, une des nouvelles s'occupe de moi._

_Oui…j'ai entendu parler de cette Roselani…_dit-il dans un sourire aimable, courageuse cette _petite…elle fera un très bon chasseur de mages noirs._

_Mouais…un peu trop autoritaire à mon goût,_ fit le blond avec un large sourire, _elle va vite m'agacer !_ s'amusa t'il

_Hermione Granger aussi est autoritaire,_ fit Dumbledore avec toute la sagesse du monde, _cela ne vous a pas empêché d'en tomer amoureux !_

Le regard de Draco se ternit de nouveau. Il soupira de dégout, et fixa le vieil homme dans les yeux.

_Professeur, _murmura-t'il, _pensez-vous que nous réussirons une fois de plus à la ramener parmis nous ?_

_Oui, je le pense, Draco. Pas tout de suite…mais nous y arriverons…vous savez,_ reprit-il après un moment d'hésitation, _Miss Granger était une puissante sorcière avant même d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle a toujours fait preuve d'une inteligence redoutable. C'est pour cette raison que son esprit est si ouvert à la magie noire. Elle enregistre et acquiert des pouvoirs aussi facilement que Voldemort en était capable lorsqu'il s'appelait encore Jedusor._

_Oui, j'ai compris tout cela…Professeur_, fit le jeune homme pour changer de sujet, _qui était cette femme au Q.G des mangemorts ? Et comment à t-elle fait pour figer tout le monde ?_

_Silphyde Aladine,_ répondit Dumbledore dans un soupir d'admiration, _cette sorcière à étudié un temps à Poudlard. Elle était plutôt mauvaise élève,_ dit-il d'une voix nostalgique. _Elle à même arrêté ses études en troisième année, tellement son niveau était minable. Il s'est avéré par la suite qu'elle n'avait aucune compétence pour la magie…sauf une. Un pouvoir extra-ordinaire…et très rare._

_Celui de figer le temps ? _demanda Draco, visiblement impressionné.

_Pas exactement,_ répondit Dumbledore, _elle a la capacité de ralentir les cellules vivantes d'un être humain, par un simple regard. Jusqu'à les figer totalement. Mais le temps reste au même rythme !_

_Pourtant, j'ai croisé son regard !_ s'exclama Draco

_Oui, mais elle a heureusement la capacité de contrôler ce pouvoir !_ dit-amusé. _Sinon, imagine un peu comment serait sa vie sociale !_

_Oui, c'est vrai,_ raisonna Draco.

Après environ une heure de discussion, Dumbledore signala à Draco qu'il était temps pour lui de retrouver Poudlard.

Ce fut Roselani qui entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide et se servit une tasse de café.

_Comment te sens-tu ?_ demanda-t'elle en buvant une gorgée du liquide brûlant

_Mieux,_ répondit le blond, _merci…_ajouta-t'il dans un murmure.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, sans se soucier du temps qui passait à une allure vertigineuse. Ils apprirent à mieux se connaître, et chacun révisa son opinion au sujet de l'autre. Leur vision de la vie était visiblement la même…Leur côté sombre se manifesta quand ils en vinrent à parler de leur éducation, chacun ayant subit les mêmes manques affectifs, l'un ayant eut un père au sommet de l'iniominie, l'autre, une mère mangemorte, prête à tout pour convertir sa fille au mal.

Alors qu'ils étaient au cœur d'une conversation sujette à polémique, une ombre leur fit lever les yeux en direction de la porte.

Hermione se tenait là, les toisant d'un œil méprisant, un sourire mesquin, presque Malfoyen aux lèvres.

_Oh, mais je vois qu'il te faut peu de temps pour m'oublier, mon Draginouchet_, fit-elle ironiquement. Elle s'approcha, menacante, et fit glisser sa baguette sous la gorge de la jeune fille, saisie de terreur.

_Laisse la tranquille… _fit Draco calmement, comme s'il se moquait du sort de Roselani, _nous ne faisions que discuter. Si tu était dans ton état normal, c'est avec toi que je discuterais en ce moment…_

_Je t'épargnerai cette corvée, mon ange…Voldemort me retrouvera…et nous nous marrierons…_

_Tu me dégoute !_ fit-il dans une moue méprisante

_Pas autant que toi ! _dit-elle sauvagement en remuant sa chevelure d'ambre. _Préférer rester avec ces incapables…au lieu de rester à mes côtés ! _s'écria-t'elle furieusement

Au même moment, elle saisit son avant bras, prise d'une douleur soudaine. Draco se rua sur elle instinctivement, et lui releva d'un geste vif la manche de sa cape. La marque des ténèbre dont elle était tatouée remuait frénétiquement. Avant même qu'il n'ai pu faire un geste, une vapeur brûmeuse enveloppa Hermione, et elle disparut en un plop sonore.

Draco le su tout de suite. Lord Voldemort venait de la rappeler à ses côtés.

…………….

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

……………………


	8. Confidences

**Chapitre 8 : Confidences.**

_« Mes chers frères,_

_Voilà bien 7 ans que je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles…Vous devez certainement m'en vouloir, mais je ne tenais plus le coup. Revoir vos visages m'auraient trop fait de mal. Déjà, voir papa et maman tous les jours, c'est très dur._

_Ginny me manque tellement…J'ai réfléchis. Beaucoup. Je me suis rendu compte que la famille était la chose la précieuse au monde, et que même si notre petite sœur n'est plus, nous restons une grande famille et que nous ne devons pas baisser les bras. Voilà plus de 6 ans que Voldemort l'a tuée, et je me décide enfin à vous relater les faits. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous rassurer. Même si maman ne parle plus depuis, elle va mieux. Elle a même réussi à sortir seule à Pré au Lard, la semaine dernière. Papa est très occupé au ministère, en ce moment. Je réalise à quel point ce doit être dur pour vous, d'ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. Le soir ou Ginny est morte. Papa vous avait interdit de venir, maman est devenue muette de chagrin, Fred et Georges n'ont plus le droit de mettre les pieds square Grimmaurd. Et moi…je me suis conduit comme un lâche. J'ai renoncé à vous contacter et j'ai refusé de venir vous voir, alors que vous restiez dans l'incertitude… je remarque que vous n'écrivez plus depuis plus d'un an maintenant…Pensez-vous que nous vous avons oubliés ? Certainement pas. Mais nous l'avons vue mourir. Papa, maman et moi. Et nous nous sommes enfermés dans notre chagrin. _

_Voici donc, mes chers frères, les circonstances exactes de la mort de notre sœur adorée._

_Vous saviez déjà qu'Hermione avait été enlevée par Voldemort, après que nous sommes allés la récupérer là-bas, dans un état second. Nous nous sommes laissé une soirée de réflexion avant de retenter quoi que ce soit. Voldemort se doutait bien, que si nous étions allé la chercher une fois, nous pourrions très bien y retourner. Ginny était devenue incontrôlable. Elle voulait à tout prix voler au secours de son amie dès le lendemain matin. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait.. _

_Nous avons contacté Sylphide (cette sorcière qui nous avait déjà aidé lors de la première intervention), pour qu'elle nous accompagne de nouveau. Nous n'avions pas de plan. Aucune stratégie. Nous aurions dû rester au Q.G… De plus, Dumbleodre avait essayé de localiser ce fameux endroit derrière la gargouille, ainsi, nous aurions pu directement nous rendre là-bas, mais il n'a jamais réussi._

_Quand nous sommes arrivés, Voldemort et Hermione nous attendaient. Il me semble que vous le savez déjà mais Voldemort à retrouvé son ancien visage. Il est de ce fait, beaucoup moins impressionnant qu'avant. Peut-être est-ce cela qui a poussé Ginny à faire preuve d'inconscience…_

_Elle a foncé sur Hermione. Avant que l'un de nous ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Voldemort l'a isolée du reste du groupe en dressant autour de nous une sorte de bulle magnétique invisible.Seul Draco et Sylphide y ont échappé. Tout s'est passé très vite. Nous n'avons rien entendu car la force qui nous entourait nous en a empêché. C'est Draco qui nous a rapporté les faits. Nous avons d'abord vu Sylphide s'écrouler. Raide morte._

_Ginny a saisit Hermione par le bras pour la forcer à nous rejoindre. Celle-ci l'a projetée à terre. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, mes chers frères, Hermione n'était plus du tout elle-même. Voldemort l'a transformée. Ce n'est après tout qu'un méfait supplémentaire. Draco a essayé à son tour, puis a subit le même sort. Au moment où il s'est relevé, nous avons vu Ginny s'écrouler sous la baguette de Voldemort. Draco nous a raconté qu'en la tuant, il lui reprochait d'avoir été insolente avec lui, lors de notre première visite._

_Si vous saviez à quel point c'était dur, de voir son petit corps tomber comme une pierre, puis de voir son visage si doux déformé par la terreur et la surprise. Cette vision me hante, et je remercie Merlin que vous n'y ayez pas assisté… après cela, c'est le trou noir. Je me rappelle juste m'être réveillé au square Grimmaurd, juste à côté de maman. Nous nous sommes évanouis paraît-il…on m'a raconté que c'est Dumbledore, après cette tragique scène, qui nous a tous ramené en sécurité, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent plus. Maman ne m'a pas parlé depuis. D'ailleurs, elle n'a parlé à personne. Aujourd'hui, je crois que nous avons fait notre deuil, papa et moi. Maman, elle, ne s'en remettra pas. Je le sais bien. Voldemort a fait tant de mal à lui seul…_

_J'ai appris, en me réveillant que Draco avait été effleuré par un Avada, lancé par Voldemort. Il est resté 8 mois dans le coma. Il s'en est sorti, heureusement. Pendant tout le temps où il est resté entre la vie et la mort, Roselani a pris soin de lui. Elle s'en est occupée jour et nuit. Elle sautait de joie quand il s'est réveillé. Nous tous d'ailleurs…Comment aurions-nous supporté une perte de plus ? Pour tout vous avouer, nous avions de moins en moins d'espoir à son sujet…Même Dumbledore commençait à douter de son rétablissement… C'était il y a plus de 6 ans…Aujourd'hui, il forme un joli couple avec Roselani. Voilà deux ans que notre fouine s'est décidée à franchir le cap avec elle… Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour ces deux-là seraient amoureux ! Ils étaient sans cesse en train de se disputer ! Vous connaîssez Malfoy…Aussi excécrable que prétentieux ! Roselani lui en a fait baver aussi, ceci dit… Ils sont presque heureux…Mais Draco n'oubliera jamais Hermione. Sa présence les entoure comme une brume permanente. Et Roselani le sait…C'est très dur pour elle, elle me l'a confié. Nous parlons souvent tous les deux…Elle me raconte ses peines, et moi les miennes. En effet, moi aussi je suis amoureux. Plus de Paravati, non… _

_Outre Roselani, seules deux autres étudiantes ont été suffisement à la hauteur pour rejoindre l'ordre officielement…Il s'agit de Amandiane et Delphynée Minchester. Des jumelles ! encore ! vous vous rendez-compte ? De véritables photocopies… Cependant, l'une est plus souple de caractère que l'autre…Oui, c'est Delphynée qui me plaît…Mais je crois qu'elle est sous le charme de Harry…Comme d'habitude, je reste dans l'ombre du survivant…_

_En revanche, Amandiane, sa sœur, elle m'impressionne. Elle se chamaille sans cesse avec Sirius. D'ailleurs, lui et Narcissa ont rompu pour incompatibilité de caractère. Sirius est un homme coléreux et imprévisible. Narcissa a toujours été soumise à Lucius Malfoy. Elle ne voulait plus vivre cela. Non, ce qu'il faut à Sirius, c'est une femme de caractère. Qui sache le dominer mais aussi l'apaiser. Il est torturé cet homme-là. J'ai du mal à le cerner. La seule qui y arrive réellement, c'est Amandiane. _

_En ce qui concerne Harry, je n'arrive plus vraiment à le cerner. Il a beaucoup changé…il ne parle jamais de Ginny. À chaque fois que je veux aborder le sujet, il fait d'incéssants détours pour parler d'autre chose, ou il s'en va carrément. C'est dur pour lui. Ginny était sa flamme. Elle l'animait. Elle lui donnait le courage d'avancer. Il parle beaucoup avec Delphynée, mais il ne se passe rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il se rende compte de l'effet qu'il lui fait. _

_De toute façon, il est bien trop préoccupé par la sécurité de son petit frère. Oui, James et Lily ont eu un troisième enfant qu'ils ont appellé Adrian. Miléna est toujours dans leur cœur, mais ils devaient continuer de vivre. Harry craint que cet enfant n'ait aussi un pouvoir caché que Voldemort pourrait convoiter …_

_À propos de Miléna, aucune nouvelle. Ni d'Hermione d'ailleurs.Aujourd'hui, elle est la femme de Voldemort, et le Q.G des mangemorts à disparu. Dumbledore est persuadé que l'endroit incartable est toujours là. Mais il serait selon Draco, dans une autre atmosphère. J'ignore si nous pourrons le trouver un jour…Cela fait 7 ans qu'elle a disparu. Elle pourra bientôt révéler la prophétie, je le crains. Et pourtant, nous pouvons nous estimer heureux ! Il était prévu qu'elle dévoile la puissanc extrême à Voldemort au bout d'un an. Mais s'il ne s'est rien passé, c'est qu'il a dû la rater cet abruti…Le problème, c'est qu'il l'a gardée au près de lui, car selon Dumbledore, elle entrera de nouveau en transe le jour de sa 8ème année. Voldemort risque à tout moment d'échapper à notre contrôle, et même, de prendre le nôtre. J'ai très peur. Mais je ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur. Et Ginny n'avait pas peur, elle._

_Voici donc, mes frères, les nouvelles de ces dernières années…En espérant que les choses s'arrangent, ou dans le cas contraire, se terminent…_

_Vous me manquez, et je pense venir vous rendre visite en Roumanie d'ici la fin de l'année. Je me demandais cependant si vous accepteriez de vous déplacer jusqu'ici, je voudrais que maman vous voie._

_Dumbledore pourrait mettre un portoloin à votre disposition, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_A très bientôt, donc, quelqu'en soit le moyen. _

_Ronald. »_

Ronald roula le morceau de parchemin, et l'attacha aussitôt à la patte d'Hedwidge. La chouette blanche était devenue, au fil des années, le messager de tous les résidents du square Grimmaurd. Une fois la lettre partie, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Ces années passées avaient été chargées en émotions. La perte de Ginny, les couples qui se reforment, lui qui aimait mais qui ne l'était pas en retour…La vie était devenue difficile. À cause d'Hermione se disait-il au début. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui avait pardonné. Il s'était dit que tout le monde pouvait faire preuve de faiblesse un jour ou l'autre. Même Hermione. Cela l'avait rassuré d'un côté. Même la miss je sais tout de Poudlard pouvait se montrer vulnérable. Et il la plaignait. Beaucoup. Car aujourd'hui, elle était l'épouse de Voldemort. Et elle en souffrait certainement tous les jours. Lui, pouvait compter sur ses amis. Sur sa famille. Même si cette dernière avait été emputée de l'un de ses membres : sa petite sœur, Ginny. Harry lui, n'avait pas pardonné à Hermione. Il poursuivait sans cesse les recherches, avec l'aide de l'ordre, pour retrouver sa petite sœur, et faire payer Hermione.

Ron se leva, et descendit dans la cuisine. Il avait besoin de café. Il trouva Draco assit devant une bierre au beurre, les yeux dans le vide.

_Malfoy ?_ demanda-t'il étonné, _qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _

_Je…j'ai envie d'abandoner Ron…_

_Que…Qu'est ce que tu dis ?_ fit-il abasourdi en écarquillant les yeux

_J'en peux plus. On ne les retrouvera jamais…_

_Pourquoi tu es si pessimiste ? _

Draco leva un œil rempli de cynisme vers le rouquin.

_Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t'il d'un rire nerveux, _ça fait 7 ans Ron ! Sept longues années ! tu crois vraiment qu'il y a encore, ne serait-ce que l'infime espoir de retrouver ce putain de repère ?_

_Tu deviens vulgaire là,_ fit le rouquin d'un ton léger

_Oui, peut-être. Mais je t'emmerde._

_Ah…_

Ron se leva et se servit une tasse de café.

_Où est Roselani ?_ demanda-t'il

_Partie avec les autres,_ répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, _tu la connais, dès qu'il faut alller sur le terrain, c'est la première à se porter volontaire…_

_Oui,_ fit Ron avec lassitude, _et nous, pauvres lâches, nous restons ici, à attendre que ça se passe._

_Aparemment, ils suivent trois sorciers du ministère qu'ils soupçonnent être des mangemorts._

_Piste sérieuse ?_

_Aucune idée…Je suppose que non_, fit Draco avec amertume, _comme d'habitude…_

_Mouais…_

Sirius débarqua avec fracas dans la cuisine, le visage couvert de sang. Ron se jeta sur lui pour lui porter secours et Draco se contenta de la regarder d'un œil railleur.

_C'est tout un métier, hein ?_ dit-il d'une voix moqueuse

_Je t'emmerde Malfoy,_ fit Sirius d'un air faussement outré

_Ah…chacun son tour,_ dit Ron d'un ton léger

_C'est sérieux, cette fois !_ reprit Sirius d'un air victorieux, pendant que Ron lui passait un liquide verdâtre pour soigner son arcade ouverte, _ils sont trois !_ _Ils vont peut-être pouvoir nous en dire plus, il faut que j'y retourne…Mais ? Qu'est ce que vous foutiez là, tous les deux, au lieu de nous aider ? _

_Malfoy à des problèmes existentiels,_ fit Ron d'une voix sarcastique

_Et un Doloris pour calmer tes nerfs, ça te tente ou pas ?_ répondit Malfoy à l'attaque du rouquin

_Bon, on s'installe pour en parler ou vous venez avec moi ?_ demanda Sirius exaspéré

_On arrive_, firent les deux garçons d'une même voix

_Qui est sur place ?_ demanda Ron

_Amandiane a chopé le premier, Roselani et Delphynée les deux autres._

_Ça m'étonne pas de Rose, ça…_fit Draco à mi-voix

_Quel courage cette Delph…_dit Ron pour lui même

_Amandiane. C'est elle la meilleure,_ répondit Sirius d'un œil noir.

……………….

Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords du ministère, Draco observa la cabine téléphonique d'un air suspicieux.

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? _demanda Sirius

_J'aime pas cet endroit…_

_Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi ! _s'exclama Sirius en riant, _ils m'ont enfermé pendant 13 ans avec les autres encapés !_

_Mouais…_

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la cabine et Ron prononça de manière très distincte _« Ronald Weasley : auror de catégorie 2, Sirius Black : auror de catégorie 3 , Draco Malfoy : auror de catégorie 2, service des contrôles de suspection des mages noirs »_. Les badges à leurs noms et statuts tombèrent dans le receptacle de la cabine. Ils les accrochèrent à leur cape, et la cabine commença à descendre, les privant très vite de toute lumière naturelle.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs après avoir salué d'un signe de tête, le gardien presque endormit derrière son guichet.

Arrivés dans la salle de contrôle, Roselani les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

_Ils vont pas tarder à parler ces misérables !_ fit-elle d'une voix triomphante

_Ah oui ?_ demanda Sirius

_Oui,_ continua-t'elle du même ton, _Dumbledore est revenu de Poudlard pour les interroger. Apparement, il les a menacés de je ne sais quoi s'ils refusaient de parler ! et ça marche ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur à dit, mais ils ont déjà avoué être au service de Voldemort !_

_Parfait…_fit Draco d'un air blasé

Roselani contourna Sirius, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son effronté de petit ami. Il lui rendit un sourire sincère et l'enlaca tendrement pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

_Tu m'as manqué_, fit-il, _j'aime pas quand tu prends autant de risques…_

_Ce sont les joies de notre métier !_ repondit-elle d'un fatalisme joyeux

Ils rejoignèrent les autres, affairés à interroger les mangemorts. Harry menaçait l'un d'eux de sa baguette.

_Révèle moi où se trouve l'entrée de la salle secrète,_ demanda-t'il d'un ton sans réplique

_Rêve, petit Potter !_ fit le mangemort avec un grand sourire

_Je vais te…_fit le brun en enfonçant sa baguette sous la gorge de l'intérrogé

_Pousse toi_, dit gentillement Delphynée.

Harry la toisa d'un œil surpris.

_Ecoute-moi, espèce de déchet de l'humanité, _fit-elle très calmement_, tu as deux options. Tu nous dit où se trouve ce qu'on cherche, et tu seras en sécurité à Azkaban. Sinon…_elle s'approcha du mangemort et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

L'homme sursauta, et, les yeux remplis de terreur, dit simplement :

_L'entrée est inaccésible. Le seul moyen de s'y rendre est par un portoloin._

_Et ce portoloin se trouve… ? _demanda Amandiane, sur le même ton que sa sœur

Le mangemort fit voguer son regard de l'une à l'autre des jumelles. Il baissa la tête.

_C'est la marque des ténèbres. Il suffit de penser à la gargouille, de prononcer « Galwayium » et de toucher la marque._

_Merci. Ce sera facile, _répondit Roselani, en jetant un œil sur l'avant-bras de Draco. Elle n'oublia pas, bien sur, de flanquer un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne du mangemort.

Delphynée se retourna vers Harry, et lui adressa un clin d'œil satisfait. Abasourdi, Harry la regarda passer devant lui en recoiffant machinalement cet épis indomptable qui lui donnait tant de charme…

_Je les aime bien, ces petites…_fit Maugrey qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. _Elles sont dignes de moi ! _ajouta-t'il avec prétention

……………….

**Encore 2 ou 3 chapitres, je pense, et c'est la fin.**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Que penseriez-vous d'une review pour cloturer ce chapitre ? Non ?**


	9. Avant la bataille

P d'Internet de m ! J'arrive enfin à publier ce chapitre !

Chères lectrices, pardon pour ce retard ! L'informatique m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs en ce moment. De plus, j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps….

**Bref…**

**J'espère que j'ai bien répondu aux reviews de tout le monde ! Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. Je me confondrai en excuses ! ( Bah oui, c'est tout ce que je pourrai faire !)**

**Bisous à toutes et à lundi prochain !**

**Ce chapitre fait un petit topo sur chaque situation. Dénouement au prochain et dernier chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : Avant la bataille 

Hermione noua un gros morceau de ruban rose autour du paquet qu'elle venait d'emballer. Miléna serait vraiment ravie de ce cadeau d'anniversaire. Déjà 8 ans…

Tom avait prévu une grande fête demain soir. Il y aurait un grand repas, beaucoup d'invités et beaucoup de cadeaux. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa petite protégée…

Hermione se mit à pleurer. Comme ça, tout à coup. Mais quelle vie offrait-elle à cette enfant ? Elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Elle ignorait le sang qui avait été versé pour elle. Elle n'avait droit qu'à une vie de luxe. De beaux vêtements, une bonne éducation…Elevée dans le respect de valeurs conservatrices, de manières nobles, de ronds de jambes inutiles. A côté de cela, aucun ami. Aucune famille. Aucun sentiment. Elle vouvoyait sa mère, ou celle qu'elle croyait être sa mère, et ne voyait pratiquement jamais son père. Les seules relations qu'elle entretenait avec les autres enfants de son âge étaient superficielles. Une dizaine de bambins comme elle. Tous fils et filles de mangemorts, non scolarisés, sans aucune considération pour ceux qui n'étaient pas comme eux. Hermione n'avait pas demandé cela. Et Miléna encore moins. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelles étaient les activités de son père, ni de sa mère. Elle ignorait tout du monde extérieur. Elle ne savait pas que de l'autre côté, à la frontière de cette maudite gargouille de pierre, des personnes aimantes et dignes attendaient son retour avec impatience. Il était trop tard de toute façon se disait Hermione. La gamine ne comprendrait pas. Elle serait effondrée si elle aprenait ses véritables origines.

Miléna était devenue une petite fille magnifique. Des cheveux d'un noir de jai, des yeux verts émeraude, une silhouette gracile et élancée. Le portrait craché de son grand frère. Harry Potter. Secrètement, Hermione avait espéré qu'il retrouve sa petite sœur. Pour qu'elle-même puisse accomplir son souhait le plus cher. S'emparer du pouvoir et vivre comme elle le souhaitait. Sans Voldemort. Sans Miléna. Seule. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle aimait la solitude ! pouvoir faire ce qu'elle veut, au moment où elle le veut. Sans personne pout l'observer, lui parler, la critiquer. Elle aimait pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement, sans être intérrompue dans ses pensées. Elle amait créer ses propres mondes dans son imaginaire et s'y évader quand bon lui semblait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait sans cesse s'occuper de Miléna.

Demain soir,à l'heure exacte où elle était née il y avait maintenant 8 ans, la petite fille entrerait de nouveau en transe et révèlerait la prophétie. Hermione se demandait depuis plusieurs jours ce qu'il adviendrait de Miléna, une fois son devoir accomplit. L'amour de Tom pour la petite fille perdurerait-il ? Etait-il réellement capable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit sans y trouver un intérêt personnel ?

…………………

_Tu penses qu'elle est bien traitée ?_

_J'en suis sûre, Harry._

_Elle aura 8 ans demain…_

_Je sais…Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop,_ dit Delphynée, _n'oublie pas que c'est Voldemort qui l'a élevée… Il ne lui fera pas de mal, j'en suis persuadée._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire…_

_Harry…_

_Mmm ?_ fit distraitement le jeune homme en gardant la tête baissée

_Je pense que tu devrais parler à Draco._

_Pourquoi ça ?_ demanda-t'il, _je suis en train de te parler de ma sœur, je te signale !_

_Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton_. Fit la jeune fille un peu vexée, _je te parle de Malfoy parce que je ne le sens pas très bien en ce moment…Ron m'a parlé de son état d'esprit du moment, tu sais…_

_Je vois pas ce que je peux y faire…_

_Qu'est ce que tu peux être buté !_ s'enerva Delphynée, _les problèmes ne tournent pas seulement autour de toi, Harry ! Si on veut retrouver Hermione et Miléna il faut rester soudés ! Et si Malfoy renonce à l'ordre, nous perdrons un membre capital !_

_C'est bon_, se résigna Harry, _j'irai lui parler…_

Ils furent interrompus par trois silhouettes qui transplanèrent juste devant eux, dans la cuisine. Dumbledore leur adressa un immense sourire empreint de bienveillance, et se retourna vers les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

_Bill ! Charlie !_ s'écria Harry en sautant de sa chaise pour saluer les deux nouveaux venus

_Bonjour Harry_ ,dit affectueusement Charlie en le serrant dans ses bras

_Bonjour !_ répéta Bill qui lui asséna une gentille tape sur l'épaule

_Mais quand êtes-vous arrivés ?_

_Hier soir,_ répondit Bill en jetant un œil à Dumbledore, _nous avions contacté Albus à la reception de la lettre de Ron…il nous a mis un portoloin à disposition !_

_Ron vous a écrit ?_ demanda Harry, l'air étonné

_Oui…_fit Charlie avec amertume, _ce n'était pas trop tôt…_

_Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir !_ s'exclama Harry devant le regard de reproche du grand rouquin

_Oh, on ne lui en veut plus !_ répondit-il, _il nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à notre sœur tu sais…_

_Oui…_fit Harry en baissant les yeux. _Je…je suis désolée pour Ginny…_

_Et nous le sommes tout autant pour toi, Harry_, fit Bill avec compassion, _nous savions les liens qui vous unissaient…_

_Oui…_dit Harry les yeux dans le vide, _c'est fini tout ça…il faut aller de l'avant n'est-ce pas ?_ dit-il dans un maigre sourire qui sonnait faux, _je vous présente Delphynée_, reprit-il pour changer de conversation

_Oui…_fit Charlie en serrant la main de la jeune fille, _j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi…_

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans l'escalier, suivis d'un grand fracas assourdissant.

_Bill ! Charlie !_ s'écria Ron en déboulant dans la cuisine tout en se tenant les côtes

_Pas trop de mal ?_ s'amusa Charlie en prenant son frère dans ses bras

_Tu m'a manqué, rouquin_, fit tendrement Bill en l'enlaçant à son tour

_Je ne savais pas que vous deviez arriver !_ _j'ai reconnu vos voix résonner depuis ma chambre_

_Nous voulions que ce soit une surprise, petit frère !_ répondit Charlie en souriant, _Papa et Maman sont dans les parages ?_ demanda-t'il plus sérieusement

_Heu…Papa est au ministère…_fit Ron l'air gêné, _et maman…elle doit être dans les étages en train de faire du rangement…comme toujours…_

_Bien allons la voir !_ fit Charlie en inspirant profondémment

Bill suivit son frère dans l'escalier, avec sur leurs talons, un Ron plus angoissé que jamais.

_Rappellez-vous !_ murmura-t'il précipitemment, _elle n'a pas parlé depuis le soir où…enfin…vous savez !_

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Ron, tout ce que je veux, moi,_ fit Charlie, _c'est la revoir et la prendre dans mes bras._

Ils grimpèrent l'escalier et stoppèrent leur course au troisième étage quand ils entendirent du bruit, provenant d'une chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte. ils s'approchèrent doucement, et pénétrèrent tous dans la pièce. Molly Weasley leur tournait le dos et ne les apperçut pas tout de suite.

_Bonjour maman…_fit Bill très doucement

Molly se retourna vivement. Abassourdie, elle ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de fondre en larmes en se jetant au cou de ses fils ainés.

_Pardon maman,_ s'excusa Charlie en serrant sa mère dans ses bras, _nous aurions dû venir plus tôt…_

…………………….

_Serez-vous bientôt prête, maman ?_

_Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes, Miléna,_ répondit Hermione au bord des nerfs

Ils devaient dîner en famille ce soir. Tom, Miléna et elle. Qu'allaient-ils donc se dire ? C'était déjà rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux, mais un dîner à trois…c'était quasi inexistant.

Hermione avait passé cette robe noire qui plaisait tant à son époux. C'est vrai qu'elle était très belle dans cette tenue. Pendant ses 8 années, enfermée dans cet endroit qui s'étendait à l'infini, elle n'avait réussi qu'une chose. Se soumettre totalement à son mari qui était aussi son maître. Il n'avait pas fait beaucoup parler de lui ces dernières années. Il faut dire que son ascencion aurait dû se faire il y a 7 ans déjà. Mais ils avaient laissé Miléna seule pendant environ 30 minutes ce jour-là. Ils avaient du s'absenter pour une réunion mangemoresque de la plus haute importance. Et c'est évidemement le moment que la petite fille avait choisi pour entrer en transe. Hermione s'en souvenait parfaitement. Voldemort était furieux. Pendant leur courte absence, c'est Philre qui avait été choisi pour garder la gamine et au cas ou, rapporter la prophétie à ses maîtres. Mais il n'était pas à côté d'elle. Et lui non plus, n'avait pas entendu les secrets de la puissance extrême.

En revanche, alors qu'elle était seule en compagnie de Miléna, un soir, la petite lui avait fait une révélation. Il lui arrivait parfois de dires des choses peu cohérentes, mais cette fois, Hermione savait au fond d'elle que la gamine disait vrai…Depuis, Hermione cachait toujours une minuscule fiole de poison qu'elle conservait sur elle. Ses robes étaient si riches de tissu, de velours et de dentelles qu'il était facile de la dissimuler.

Malgré le fait qu'Hermione soit soumise à son mari, elle avait tout de même atteint son premier objectif. Devenir le bras droit du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. En effet, elle l'assistait dans ses prises de décisions et avait son mot à dire sur toutes les recrues.

Sans parler d'amour véritable, on pouvait dire que la jeune femme s'était profondément attachée à Lord Voldemort. Finalement, il lui apportait tout ce qu'elle désirait ou presque…

Elle en voulait plus. Avide de pouvoir, elle voulait dominer. Toujours plus.

Cela aurait peut-être compensé le fait d'avoir perdu l'être le plus important à ses yeux. Celui qu'elle avait aimé si profondément qu'elle aurait pu mourir s'ils avaient pu être réunis pour l'éternité. Mais bientôt, elle le savait, ce serait le cas…

Machinalement, Hermione caressa la petite fiole qu'elle portait sur elle…

…………………………….

_Vraiment, tu pourrais faire un effort !_

_Quel est ton problème ? _demanda Draco en levant un sourcil méprisant en direction de Roselani

_Pose ce bouquin et descend dîner avec nous ! c'est vraiment impoli ce que tu fais !_

_Oui…_fit le blond d'un air ironique, _mon père à du louper le coche dans mon éducation…_

_Très drôle, vraiment…_fit la jeune fille en regardant son fiancé d'un œil attristé

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, Draco se leva du fauteuil ancien dans lequel il avait passé l'après-midi et la saisit par la nuque.

_Et si on restait tous les deux…_souffla-t'il d'une voix rauque, _on pourrait…_

Roselani se dégagea violement de l'étreinte de son amant et le regarda avec dégout.

_Tu m'énerve !_ cria-t'elle, _tu n'as vraiment aucun respect pour les autres ! ils sont tous en train de préparer la stratégie pour demain soir et toi, tu ne pense qu'à toi et ton petit confort ! Vraiment Malfoy, tu es un égoïste !_ lanca-t'elle la voix tremblante

_Et ce n'est pas moi qui te contredirai !_ fit-il de son sourire narquoit en carressant ses cheveux de façon érotique

_Arrête, je te dis !_ s'énerva-t'elle pour de bon, _tu m'exaspères !_

_Pfff, toutes ces manières pour rien…_

_Pour rien ?_ demanda-t'elle au bord de la crise de nerfs, _et la sœur d'Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu en fait ?_

_Cela fait 7 ans, amour…On ne la retrouvera plus, maintenant…_fit-il en descendant les mains le long de ses hanches, tout en couvrant son cou de baisers, _Voldemort à du la tuer…_lacha-t'il dans son étreinte

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis !_ s'écria-t'elle en se dégageant de ses bras et en le fiixant à la fois terrorisée et interdite

_Hermione était beaucoup plus folle que toi…_continua-t'il avec nostalgie tout en se rapprochant d'elle dans une ultime tentative. Elle le repoussa d'un geste brusque.

_Je…_

Roselani resta stupéfaite de la révélation si spontannée de son fiancé. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance alors qu'il la toisait d'un œil interrogateur.

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive…_fit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix_, je ne te reconnais pas…_

_Peut-être qu'en fait, tu ne m'a jamais connu…_dit-il sèchement

_Tu…tu es ignoble, Malfoy ! _s'écria t'elle dans un sanglot

Elle tourna les talons, puis il se précipita pour la ratrapper, comme s'il venait juste de prendre conscience de ses mots.

_Rose, Rose, Rose… _essaya-t'il de l'apaiser d'une main tendre sur son visage, _pardon…pardonnes-moi, je t'en supplie ! _fit-il en s'agenouyant à ses pieds. Il posa sa tête contre ses cuisses et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. _Pardon…_répéta-t'il, _je suis qu'un enfoiré, pardon…_

_Tu…tu penses toujours à elle ?_ demanda-t'elle la voix tremblante

_Rose, je t'aime, je te le jure…_continua-t'il de s'excuser

_EST-CE QUE TU PENSES TOUJOURS A ELLE ?_ hurla-t'elle de nouveau

_Je…j'y pense bien sur…c'est normal après tout, elle à fait partie de ma vie !_ s'excusa-t'il en serrant plus fort les jambes de la jeune fille contre son visage. Il n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux.

_Je…_

_Rose,_ reprit-il, _je te jure que je ne l'aime plus ! Je te jure que c'est toi que j'aime ! _

…………………………..

Dans le séjour du square Grimmaurd, au rez de chaussée, Sirius et Amandiane digéraient difficilement leur repas. Avachis l'un et l'autre sur le sofa, ils poussaient de petits gémissements exagérés.

_Molly est une merveilleuse cuisinière,_ accorda Sirius, _mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine à manger autour de cette table !_

Amandiane esquissa un sourire.

_Je n'en peux plus ! J'ignore comment je vais pouvoir m'entraîner aujourd'hui !_ s'exclama-t'elle

Leurs mains se touchaient presque. Amandiane tourna un œil moqueur vers lui, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Sirius la regarda egalement et son regard s'assombrit tout à coup.

Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa fougeusement.

Amandiane répondit avec ferveur à l'étreinte de ses bras musclés. Le désir s'accentua très vite et Sirius les fit transplaner ensemble. Sans doute vers l'une des chambres du dernier étage…

……………………………

**Voilà ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre !**

**RDV Lundi prochain !**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	10. Roméo

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, en espérant que ça vous plaira !**

**Bisous à tous**

**Chapitre 10 : Roméo**

Hermione se réveillla soulagée. Le repas de la veille s'était plutôt bien déroullé. Miléna et elle étaient arrivée dans le grand salon, toutes deux vêtues de leurs plus belles tenues.

Tom les attendaient. Debout, près de la cheminée, les reflets des flammes jouant avec les traits de son beau visage d'ange nébuleux.

Il s'était retourné, admirant les deux plus belles créatures que la terre ait jamais portées selon lui.

Dans un sourire satisfait, il les avaient invitées d'un signe de la main, à s'asseoir à la grande table.

Puis, Philre et les elfes de maison étaient venu les installer et servir le repas.

_Vous êtes magnifiques._ Avait dit le mage noir en les observant de nouveau

Hermione et la petite fille l'avait remercié d'un signe de tête. Ils avaient dîné en silence.

Alors qu'ils terminaient le dessert, Nagini était apparu dans la pièce, glissant le long des murs, donnant des frissons à Hermione qui n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à la présence du reptile sous leur toît.

Il s'était approché de la fillette et avait dréssé son immense tête plate à hauteur de son visage.

_Prends-le ! _avait ordonné Voldemort à Miléna, en désignant l'objet étincellant suspendu au coup de l'animal

Miléna avait décroché le bijou, le visage impassible. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon en argent massif, qui représentait un seprent ondulant hors de la bouche d'un crâne humain. Des dizaines d'éclats de diamant étaient incrustés sur le corps du reptile et ornaient les yeux de la tête de mort.

Pas le moins du monde impressionnée, la jeune fille n'avait pas sourcillé et avait laissé son père lui accrocher autour du cou.

_Un présent pour ton anniversaire, avec un peu d'avance…_avait-il murmuré

Frémissante, Hermione avait faiblement souri à la gamine, alors qu'elle levait ses grands yeux verts sur elle, implorant muettement sa mère de lui indiquer le comportement à adopter.

Hermione lui avait adréssé un signe de la tête rassurant. Miléna avait sourit, puis s'était levée pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père.

Peu de temps après, Philre était venue chercher l'enfant pour la coucher. Tom lui avait alors promis une grande soirée le lendemain, pour fêter son anniversaire.

Quand ils furent seuls, Voldemort s'était approché doucement d'Hermione. Alors qu'il l'enlaçait délicatement, une douce musique de piano et de violon s'était élevée, semblant provenir de toutes parts de la pièce.

La nuit avait été douce et sauvage à la fois. Une fois leur désir asssouvi, chacun était retourné dans ses appartements. Ils avaient toujours fait chambre à part. Pour préserver leur intimité avait précisé Tom.

Mais Hermione ne s'était pas couchée tout de suite. Elle avait passé les deux heures suivantes dans son laboratoire de magie. Elle avait testé de nouvelles potions, de nouveaux sortilèges, de nouvelles formules d'alchimie. Et au lieu de se coucher satisfaite, comme toujours, elle s'était endormie frustrée. Lassée même…

Tout cela ne l'amusait plus. Tout cela ne la grisait plus…

………………..

_Qui veut un autre morceau de tarte à la citrouille ?_

Harry, Fred et Rémus tendirent leurs assiètes vers Molly en déglutissant de gourmandise.

Molly avait retrouvé la parole depuis l'arrivée de ses fils. Après l'arrivée de Bill et Charlie, c'est Fred et Georges qui avaient fait l'honneur à leur mère de débarquer square Gimmaurd.

Après tant d'années, ils avaient eu droit, eux aussi, aux explications complètes de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ce soir-là. Enfin, Arthur avait ramené Percy avec lui, le soir même. C'est Ron qui avait prit la parole. C'est lui qui avait détaillé la sordide histoire, qui permettrait enfin aux aînés de la famille Weasley, de faire leur deuil de leur jeune sœur. Après tant d'années, les larmes de tristesse avaient fait place à la haine et au besoin de vengeance.

Il était indéniable, selon l'avis de tous, excepté celui de Ron, qu'Hermione était fautive sur toute la ligne. Tout le monde en avait presque oublié que c'était Lord Voldemort, qui était à l'origine de ce drame.

Après le déjeuner, Lili et James montèrent dans les étages pour endormir leur jeune fils. Les autres membres de l'ordre se préparèrent à l'arrivée de Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall, pour une ultime réunion avant l'attaque qui devrait leur permettre de ramener Miléna.

Toute la troupe sans exception afficha un regard déterminé. Des étincelles traversèrent leur regard à tous, dans le silence.

Sirius et Amandiane échangèrent un regard gêné mais satisfait. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était restée secrète. Si leur plan réussisait, ils officialiseraient leur relation.

Sirius glissa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Amandiane eut un léger sourire embarassé, et pris sa main dans la sienne.

Parvati était elle aussi venue assister aux retrouvailles de la famille Weasley. Elle ne vivait plus au square Grimmaurd depuis sa rupture avec Ron. Mais sa détermination à combattre le mal l'avait poussée à rester membre de l'ordre du Phoenix. Depuis, elle avait oublié sa rancœur vis à vis de son ex petit ami. Et plus encore, ils discutaient beaucoup depuis quelques jours. Ron avait revu en elle celle qui l'avair séduit. Il aimait se perdre dans son profond regard sombre et admirer son sublime sourire aux dents étincelantes. Malgré la jalousie évidente que la jeune fille éprouvait devant l'admiration non dissimulée de Ron pour Delphynée, elle contrôlait très bien son amertume, et réussisait même à discuter avec elle.

Ron avait perdu tout espoir depuis quelques semaines déjà, quant à une éventuelle relation amoureuse avec Delphynée. Il la savait attirée par Harry… De plus, il voyait ses sentiments pour Parvati refaire surface petit à petit…Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Pas encore…

Narcissa Malfoy arriva après le déjeuner, accompagnée d'un homme que personne ne semblait connaître. Draco le toisa avec suspicion, puis se leva pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda l'individu d'un œil interrogateur.

_Oh ! Pardon…_fit-elle un peu gênée, en lançant un regard furtif en direction de Sirius, qui avait sublitement retirée sa main de sous la table, _je vous présente Gillius._

Tout le monde observa l'homme avec intêret. Ce dernier, légèrement mal à l'aise, s'avanca tout à coup vers l'assemblée, et tendit la main vers Harry.

_Gillius Shurthmare,_ fit-il en souriant, _j'arrive tout droit de Russie,_ continua-t'il en faisait le tour de la table pour serrer la main des convives, _j'ai récemment été embauché au service de recherche des sorciers disparus…bonjour Arthur._

_C'est une aubaine pour nous de vous avoir,_ dit courtoisement Arthur.

L'homme avait une quarantaine d'année, il était plutôt mince et légèrement dégarni. Son physique assez banal contrastait étonnemment avec la grande beauté de Narcissa, mais il portait sur le visage un air profondémment gentil.

_Mes chers amis, êtes-vous prêts ?_ demanda Dumbledore qui venait de transplaner, faisant sursauter tout le monde

La réunion fut très mouvementée. L'objectif initial était pour tous, de ramener Miléna. C'était incontestable. Mais le débat prit des tournures de polémique lorsque Ron suggéra l'idée de ramener également leur amie Hermione.

La conversation devint épineuse et Ron, Draco, Dumbledore et les Grangers furent seuls contre tous, à défendre leurs arguments.

_Hermione est passée du mauvais côté maintenant ! C'est trop tard !_ lança Sirius

_Je suis d'accord ! Nous devons optimiser nos chances de ramener Miléna ! c'est sur elle qu'il faut baser notre stratégie !_ enchaîna Narcissa

_Non !_ hurla Bianca_, notre fille est aussi en danger que la petite Potter ! Elle n'a pas le choix !_

_Il faut la ramener…_murmura Draco pour lui-même, au milieu des cris

_Elle a eu le choix de se ranger de notre côté._ Affirma Harry d'un ton sans réplique. _Deux fois ! _

_Peut-être devrions-nous simplement lui demander son avis ?_ proposa raisonnablement Dumbledore, _c'est elle qui décidera._

Quand la réunion fut terminée, Dumbledore lança à l'attention de tous une dernière instruction.

_Aucun sort ne doit être lancé au hasard !_ s'écria-t'il pour faire retomber le silence au milieu des glissements de chaises sur le sol, _il ne faudrait pas risquer la vie de Miléna, ou d'Hermione._

Quand les Weasley eurent transplané au Terrier ou au ministère et que les autres furent repartis sur le terrain, Narcissa,Gillius et Draco s'éclipsèrent dans le couloir.

Rémus, Roselani, Harry et Delphynée restèrent dans la cuisine pour boire un dernier verre.

_Comment te sens-tu ?_ demanda Delphynée à Harry

_Bien…_murmura celui-ci avec un léger sourire, _beaucoup mieux. Je suis soulagé que les choses reprennent leur place au Terrier._

_Oui…c'est vriament bien pour Molly…_fit-elle pensive

_Oui, pous Molly, et pour moi…_répondit Harry à demi-mot. _Je pense que dans un sens, cela m'a aidé à fair emon deuil moi aussi…_il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'accouda sur la table. Ses yeux d'émeuraude se plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune fille. Elle sourit, gênée.

_Quoi ?_ demanda-t'elle en rougissant

_Rien…_fit-il en souriant à son tour

Dans l'intimité de leur conversation, ils avaient presque oublié la présence de Roselani et Rémus, à l'autre bout de la table.

_Vous êtes prêts pour ce soir ?_ lança Harry, la voix remplie d'excitation

_Plus que jamais !_ répondit Rémus avec bonnne humeur

Le regard du loup-garou s'attarda sur Roselani, le ragard perdu dans sa bierre au beurre

_Et toi ? _demanda-t'il d'un œil qui se voulait sans compassion

_Il faut essayer…_fit-elle

_Essayer quoi ? _demanda Delphynée l'air interdit

_Il faut essayer de la ramener…_souffla-t'elle

_Mais on ne va pas essayer ! _s'exclama Harry, vexé qu'elle ait si peu confiance en eux, mais surtout affollé à l'idée que le plan échoue, _nous rameneront Miléna !_

_Je parlais d'Hemione…_dit-elle calmement en se levant

Elle adressa un faible sourire à Rémus puis franchit la porte sans se retourner.

_Elle est courageuse cette petite…_murmura l'hybride

_Mouais…_fit Harry avec mauvaise humeur

Dans le couloir, Narcissa et Draco se tenaient au pied des escaliers pendant que Gillius attendait sa bien aimée devant la porte.

_Je suis ravi de constater que tu as décidé de refaire ta vie, maman…_fit Draco en serrant sa main dans la sienne

_Merci mon ange,_ répondit-elle d'un sourire euphorique, _Gillius est la gentillesse incarnée, tu verras…_

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

_À ce soir,_ fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue

_J'ai hâte de ramener la petite…_fit-elle, _une dernière chose Draco…_

_Oui ?_

_Après la bataille, il faudra que nous réfléchissions tous les deux…_

_À quel sujet ?_ demanda-t'il, étonné

_Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu au Manoir…_

_Je sais maman… mais je vis ici maintenant…_

_Très bien…_fit-elle, visiblement déçue, _mais j'espère que tu m'aidera…_

_Mais de quoi parles-tu ?_ répondit-il à bout de patience

_Il faudra que tu m'aide à amménager la chambre du futur bébé !_

_Que…Quoi ?_ fit-il abassourdi

_Je suis enceinte, mon chéri_

Et dans un sourire Malfoyen, elle tourna les talons, laissant son fils interdit. Il sourit…

……………………

_Les convives sont là, Tom_

_Très bien…_

Voldemort passa sa plus belle cape. Il attendait cette soirée depuis si longtemps… ce soir, Miléna lui révelerait le secret de la puissance extrême. Tout était prévu. Il descendrait se joindre à ses serviteurs qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux depuis ces dernières années.

Il leur ferait l'honneur de fêter l'anniversaire de sa fille adoptive en leur présence.

Puis, dans une heure, il isolerait Miléna dans ses appartements.

Quand il en ressortirait, il serait plus puissant que jamais…

Une chose l'inquiétait cependant…Trois de ses mangemorts avaient disparu depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et n'étaient pas reparus.

Hermione observa les invités. Tous ces sorciers avaient beau être aussi mauvais qu'elle, jamais ils ne ressentiraient ce qu'elle ressentait. Jamais ils n'éprouveraient ce même besoin grandissant de pouvoir. Jamais ils ne seraient aussi avides de savoir. Jamais ils ne seraient frustrés de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. De ne pas savoir plus.

Elle jetta un regard en direction de Miléna. La petite jouait avec ses amis. Tous les fils et filles de mangemorts étaient présents pour l'occasion. Ils lui vouaient une admiration sans limites. La fille de Lord Voldemort…La descendance du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ils lui vouaient la même passion que les élèves de Poudlard vouaient à Harry Potter lorsqu'il avait fait son retour dans le monde des sorciers. Miléna ne se doutait pas qu'en réalité, son grand frère était le survivant et qu'il avait été l'objet de convoitise de toute une génération avant elle.

Quand Lord Voldemort fit son apparition, le silence se fit dans la grande salle de réception.

Il entâma son discours, après avoir utilisé un « sonorus » sur sa gorge. Hermione et Miléna se rangèrent à ses côtés.

_Mes chers amis !_ commença Voldemort

_Stupéfix !_ lança une voix

Des dizaines d'éclairs rouges fusèrent dans la salle. Surpris, Voldemort recula de quelques pas avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Quand il comprit que l'ordre du Phoenix venait de faire irruption dans sa demeure, il se lança à l'assaut.

Hermione observa la scène les bras ballants. Elle vit Harry combattre trois hommes qui peinaient à lui tenir tête. Elle ne pu que constater qu'il avait fait énormément de progrès et qu'il était devenu presque invincible. Il maniait la baguette comme si elle avait fait partie intégrante de son bras et se déplaçait avec l'agilité d'un félin.

Elle remarqua aussi que l'ordre n'était pas venu seul. La moitié des employés du ministère était venu se battre à leurs côtés.

Elle observa la bataille d'un air étrangement satisfait. Une lueur démente traversa son regard. Ils étaient nombreux. Les mangemort ne tiendraient pas le coup. Elle vit alors James Potter foncer droit sur elle. Dans un reflexe défensif, elle sortit sa baguette, prête à combattre.

Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter, il ne voulait pas se battre contre elle…il lui arracha Miléna des mains et transplana aussitôt.

Au même moment, Draco s'approcha d'Hermione. Des larmes avaient envahi son beau visage. Hermione ne cilla pas. Il lui prit la main et la ragarda d'un air suppliant.

_Nooooon !_ hurla Voldemort qui s'apperçut que Miléna avait disparu. Dans un dernier reflexe vengeresque, il lança un Avada Kedavra en direction d'Hermione et Draco, puis transplana.

Draco reçu le sort dans le dos. Un regard de surprise figé sur le visage, il s'éffondra aux pieds d'Hermione. Hermione sourit faiblement et s'agenouilla près du corps de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

_Le serment inviolable que j'avais passé avec Tom m'aurait tuée…_ murmura-t'elle en fouillant dans sa cape, _je n'aurais jamais pu te retrouver et revivre notre amour tel que nous l'aurions voulu…_ elle décapsula la fiole. _Sais-tu mon amour,_ continua-t'elle d'une voix posée et rassurante, _qu'il existe une très belle histoire dans le monde moldu ? C'est une œuvre d'un certain William Shakespeare…Une très belle histoire…_Elle bu une gorgée du liquide vaporeux. _L'histoire d'une jeune femme et d'un jeune homme qui vivent un amour éternel…_

Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de Draco et glissa sa main dans ses doigts froids. Elle ferma les yeux…

………………………

**Ne ratez pas le petit épilogue la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous à toutes et à bientôt pour ma prochaine fic !**


	11. Info

Salut tout le monde !

Non, encore pas de chapitre, je suis désolée…

Courant semaine prochaine, c'est promis !

En attendant, je voulais juste vous informer que j'ai commencé un blog sur Draco et Hermione. Vous y retrouverez ma première fic (ce qui n'intéressera pas celles qui l'ont déjà lue), mais aussi des fanarts et des photomontages que j'ai fait…Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Vous tapez : « Harone1 : Draymione » sur skyblog !

Bisous à tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine !


	12. Epilogue

**Bonjour à toutes ! voici l'épilogue de cette histoire ! Je prépare une autre fic, en attendant, RDV sur mon autre fic en cours : « le journal de M. » !**

**Bisous !**

Epilogue 

_1 an plus tard…_

_Elle te ressemble Narcissa…_

_Oui, je trouve aussi…_

_Elle a tes yeux…_

_Les mêmes yeux que Draco._

_Oui…_

Narcissa était assise devant la table de la cuisine, sa petite fille dans un bras, sa main libre tenant une tasse de thé fumante. Le déjeuner avait été calme. Seuls Harry, Narcissa et Miléna étaient présents Square Grimmaurd ce jour-là. Tous les autres avaient été retenus au ministère ou pour une quelconque tâche généralement attribuée aux membres de l'ordre du phoenix.

Harry venait d'enfiler sa cape et s'apprêtait à repartir sur le terrain quand il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Narcissa et la frêle chose qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Il s'approcha du bébé et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_Je veillerai toujours sur toi, _murmura-t'il dans un souffle

La petite fille de quelques mois esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Narcissa sourit à son tour et fixa Harry de ses yeux de diamantine.

_Qui d'autre pourrait mieux faire cela que toi, Harry ?_ fit-elle la voix tremblante

_L'ordre du phoenix sera toujours là pour toi._

_Draco me manque, _dit-elle soudainement en baissant ses yeux tristes vers sa tasse de thé

_A moi aussi,_ fit Harry en enlacant délicatement les épaules de la jeune femme.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il transplana vers le ministère.

Cela faisait un an que Draco et Hermione étaient morts. Sans doute avaient-ils rejoint les abîmes de l'enfer ? Quoique malgré leurs erreurs du passé, ils s'étaient bien rattrapés depuis…

Harry espérait secrètement qu'ils se soit rejoints dans l'au-delà…C'était en tout cas l'objectif d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle avait mit fin à ses jours.

En questionnant Miléna sur sa vie dans la demeure de Voldemort, Harry et les autres avaient appris que la gamine avait fait une révélation un soir, alors qu'elle était entrée en transe. Hermione avait alors su que Draco serait tué ce soir-là. Depuis, elle gardait sur elle cette fiole de poison…

Tout était prémédité. Et plutôt que de sauver la vie de son amour, Hermione avait laissé les choses se faire et s'était tuée à son tour.

Elle savait bien que la seule manière de le retrouver à jamais, c'était dans la mort. Elle était liée au seigneur des ténèbres par le serment inviolable…si elle rompait cette promesse, elle serait tuée sur le coup.

_Quel acte égoïste_, se dit Harry alors qu'il entrait dans la cabine le menant dans les locaux du ministère…Mais peu importe les faits, Harry comprenait. Et Draco lui manquait. Hermione lui manquait…Peu importe ses actes, tant qu'il la savait en vie aux côtés de Lord Voldemort, il lui en voulait. Aujourd'hui c'était fini…Il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir. Et elle lui manquait…

Aujourd'hui, Hermione et Draco étaient entérrés l'un à côté de l'autre, dans les jardins de Poudlard, juste à côté de ce qui avait été la tombe de Dumbledore.

………………………………………

Miléna était retournée à ses devoirs. Dans sa chambre du square Grimmaurd où elle passait ses vacances scolaires, elle repensait à ce qui avait été sa vie, encore un an plus tôt, aux côtés des deux mages noirs.

Quand James l'avait arrachée à Hermione, ce soir-là, elle avait su…Oh, elle avait su bien avant…Ses dons de prophétesse ne se limitaient pas seulement à lire l'avenir. Elle percevait aussi des bribes de son passé. Du présent également…Elle s'était revue dans son berceau, un jeune homme qui portait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front s'était penché sur elle et lui avait sourit, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Elle avait vu ces gens dans une cuisine sombre, la pleurer lors de sa disparition. Elle savait qu'ils viendraient la chercher. Ses vrais parents. Son frère. Et leurs amis.

Hermione et Tom ne lui parlaient pas de leurs activités obscures. Mais elle savait tout. Elle savait et elle se délectait de tant de mensonges, tant de sournoiseries…N'avaient-ils donc pas compris qu'elle était translucide ? Qu'elle voyait tout ? qu'elle savait tout ?

Dans moins de deux ans, elle entrerait à Poudlard…Elle s'était vue dans la maison de Serptentard. Mais elle n'en avait rien dit à personne. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. De plus, elle s'entendait déjà très bien avec Severus Rogue.

James et Lili n'avaient pas eu de gros efforts à fournir pour retrouver leur petite fille telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée. En effet, elle semblait déjà tout connaître d'eux. De plus, c'était une enfant calme, posée et d'une intelligeance rarissime. Cependant, elle se montrait encore très fermée à toute forme d'affection, de tendresse ou tout simlement de joie de vivre. Elle avait peu souri durant son enfance. Et il fallait lui apprendre. Lui apprendre à sourire. Lui apprendre à aimer et à être aimée. Ils y arriveraient…

De leur côté, Parvati et Ron reformaient de nouveau un couple. Un couple heureux et sans histoires. Ils s'étaient installés au square Grimmaurd, le Terrier étant de nouveau occupé par ses 5 frères ainés et leurs fiancées. Ron avait oublié définitivement Delphynée, qui était de toute façon tombée dans les bras de Harry. Eux aussi étaient heureux. Harry avait enfin fait le deuil de son amour de jeunesse. Ginny reposait elle aussi dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se rendait souvent la-bas, dans une sorte de pèlerinage. Delphynée lui correspondait vraiment…Ils se disputaient peu. Elle savait l'apaiser dans ses moments d'angoisse. De plus, elle savait parler à Miléna. La fillette l'aimait beaucoup et souvent, elles s'enfermaient toutes les deux dans le séjour pour discuter.

Dans un registre plus fougueux, Amandiane et Sirius avaient officialisé leur relation. Environ une semaine après la bataille contre Voldemort et ses hommes, ils avaient osé en parler. Leurs caractères énergiques et déterminés produisaient souvent des étincelles au sein du couple et l'ambiance entre eux deux était très électrique. Mais ils s'aimaient. D'un vrai et pur amour. Chacun aurait donné sa vie pour l'autre. Un duo flamboyant…

De son côté, Roselani avait eu du mal accepter la mort de Draco. Mais plus encore, l'amour qui le liait à jamais à Hermione. Mais le courage de la jeune fille avait eu raison de sa peine. Sa carrière d'auror était lancée et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter quand il s'agissait de combattre les forces noires. Son esprit sombre lui permettait justement de comprendre les mages noirs et de s'adapter à leur état d'esprit. Maugrey l'avait prise sous son aile. Il avait voulu travailler avec elle. Un jour, c'est elle qui prendrait la relève… Un point positif dans ce duo incongru, Maugrey avait présenté son neuveux à Roselani. Et ils semblaient très bien s'entendre…

Enfin ,les Grangers n'avaient pas supporté la mort de leur fille chérie…Bianca avait une fois de plus, renoncé à sa carrière d'auror, mais aussi à son statut de sorcière. Tous deux étaient retourné dans le monde moldu, pour oublier…

Il y a une chose que l'ordre du Phoenix avait retenue de cet épisode. Lord Voldemort serait toujours là. Le combat serait éternel. Mais Harry s'était promis une chose. Un jour, il l'aurait. Il ne savait pas quand, mais il le tuerait. Il avait raté la révélation de Miléna. Il n'avait donc pas le secret de la puissance extrême. Seul James l'avait entendu. Et il ne voulait pas le révéler. Sans doute parce que les moyens pour y parvenir étaient si horribles qu'il refusait ne serait-ce que d'y penser…

Voldemort avait disparu. Mais il reviendrait.

Harry avait détruit le collier que sa sœur avait reçu en cadeau le soir de son anniversaire. La raison était simple. Le bijou se mettait à briller étrangement à chaque fois que la fillette entrait en transe. Rémus avait alors émis l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un moyen pour le mage noir, d'accéder aux prophéties de la gamine.

La vie avait repris square Grimmaurd. L'ordre continuerait d'exister tant qu'il y aurait de bonnes âmes pour y rester fidèles. Et il poursuivrait sa tâche sans relâche…

………………..

**FIN**

**Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour info, je mets en ligne le prochain chapitre du « journal de M. » mercredi !**

**Bisous à toutes !**

**Harone.**

**Ps : Petit rappel : harone1 sur skyblog ! (fics, fanarts et montages !)**


End file.
